Nightlock University
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been enemies for years in their high school. When they apply for university, they get into the same one and get extremely angry. They can't even express their anger when they get put into the same dormitory because of a mix up. Throughout their time together, will they go closer? Will they be friends? Lovers? Of will someone get in the way?
1. AN

**Heyya guys! This is my second ever fanfic and this is what it is about:**

**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been enemies for years in their high school. When they apply for university, they get into the same one and get extremely angry. They can't even express their anger when they get put into the same dormitory because of a mix up. Throughout their time together, will they go closer? Will they be friends? Lovers? Of will someone get in the way?**

**I hope you will enjoy and I will be posting every Sunday/Saturday!**

**Bye xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyya. First chapter WHOOOO! This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and then Peeta's POV. Just so you know I ship Peeniss!**

**Hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the songs/ characters are mine, only the story line.**

Katniss' POV

"Gale, I don't need any help!" I shouted down to my boyfriend. We have been dating for about 2 months now and to be honest I think it is getting quite awkward. This is because we were best friends and we both admitted that we had deeper feelings for each other. However, Gale is 2 years older than me so he has already finished university.

At the moment, Gale is helping me (even though I can do it myself) bring my bags to my car because the time has come for me to go to university. I got into my first choice of Nightlock University because I got all A's and A*'s in my A Levels in Japanese, English, Maths and Chemistry. All of my friends got in as well which is great. The only bad thing about attending this University is that my mortal enemy Peeta Mellark. He is in our group of friends but we never talk directly to each other. In the group we just ignore each other.

Gale is driving me to the uni and my car is being sent over on the same day I arrive, but then it is just me for a whole year. Prim, my mother and my step father (Haymitch) won't see me until Christmas so I give them as big a hug as possible. My step father won the lottery a few years after my mother and him got married. Because of this I can have anything that I want.

"We are going to miss you so much!" my mother said to me kissing my cheek. I say my very last goodbyes and tearfully get into the car. I put my head out of the window and wave and cry until they are just specks standing on a driveway.

Nightlock University is in London and I live in Wolverhampton in the West Midlands. The journey is going to be at least 7 hours by car and it is currently midnight. Yawning, I kiss Gale on the cheek and sit back and try and sleep.

*7 hours later*

I feel lips on mine and my eyes flutter open. In front of my line of vision I see Gale's grey eyes and his dimples. I smile back as he says that we have arrived. At the moment it is six o clock in the morning and the sun peaking above the horizon. Intrigued, I look around at my surroundings and see a modern set of dorm rooms and finally the amazing university itself. It looks exactly like the brochure said. After taking in my surroundings, Gale helps me bring my things into my dorm room (No.774), which is currently empty, and gives me a long goodbye kiss. Because it is early Gale is going to sleep in a nearby hotel and then get back to Wolverhampton when he is ready.

*5 minutes later*

Gale has just left and I get to work unpacking my things and decorating my side of the room. Unlike most girls my age I hate being all girly, so most of my possessions are green, blue or black. I don't mind though as green is my favourite colour.

When I finally finish setting up all of my posters, which mainly consisted of Bring me the Horizon posters and the Big Bang Theory posters, and unpacking I flop down on my blue beanbag and I turn on my television and rewatch Divergent for the 10th time. I love it loads.

I only get 20 minutes in when it turns 8 o clock and my new roommate walks in. I fix my hair and stand up to greet her. I am utterly disgusted when I find out it is the only and thank god only, Peeta Mellark.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" We both scream in synchronisation. I get out my Nightlock Uni letter and check I got the right room. Yep it is definitely number 774. Peeta is in the wrong as always.

"You must be wrong. My letter says 774, I don't trust what you say we both know you can't read." I say to him and this blue eyes turn into slits as he shows me his letter, which has the number 774 on it.

"There must be a mix up," he mutters as he throws his bags down and runs off, presumably to the reception to find out what is wrong. Even though I really don't want to, I tag along.

Peeta's POV

This can't be happening! I hate Everdeen! Why the hell are we in the same room? Girls and boys aren't supposed to be together, let alone enemy girls and boys. I charge out of the room and run to the reception. Something has got to be wrong. It has to be!

When I arrive at the reception, I see Katniss appear beside me accidently brushing against my arm. Disgusted, she moves away and wipes the spot where she touched me onto the table. I didn't even know that she followed me. Oh well.

"What can I do for you?" says the receptionist; she has a small green name tag with the name Octavia on it. She looks like a clown.

"Hello is there a mix up with the dorm rooms, because I am stuck in the same room as this thing." I say to her, pointing at Katniss, accusingly.

"Do you think that I want to be stuck in a room with an it like you?!" Katniss exploded, and then turned her attention back to Octavia.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but there are no more rooms available, you two have to share," said Octavia in a very strong Black Country accent.

"Damn it!" screams Katniss as she runs back up the stairs to the room. I, sadly follow her and I unpack my things in silence.

When, I finally finish I see that Katniss, is texting our friends, her fingers are moving rapidly. I don't know how anyone can type that fast. At some point she notices me staring at her and just says, "Can you not?" and then goes back to texting.

I'm not going to have fun here, I think to myself.

*9pm*

Finnick has invited some people from our old school, to his dorm room where he is holding a party, most of the people attending arrived today including Annie and Johanna. Unfortunately, Finnick's dorm room is at the other side of the university to us so Katniss offers to drive. Probably so she can show off her new car and make me feel jealous.

"Are you ready yet?" I shout to Katniss, who has spent an hour in the bathroom. Just as the words leave my mouth she opens the bathroom door and come out looking stunning. I can't even deny it and I am supposed to hate her! She is wearing a very short black dress and black heels with her hair in her normal braid.

"L-lets go," I stutter as she walks past me giving me a weird look. Even though she is my enemy I can't deny her ass looks good too. What!? I am 18!

**This is all for this chapter and I hope you have all enjoyed! I will upload again soon.**

**Cya xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyya, back again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

I get into my brand new blue Porsche 918 Spyder , which cost around £877,988 and I see Peeta's mouth drop. I smirk as I put on my seat belt. When Peeta finally hurries his ass up, I turn on the radio and the engine and get going to Finnick's dorm. The song "Billionaire" by Bruno Mars and Travis Mcoy comes on and I sing along:

_I want to be a billionaire , so fricken bad_

_I'd buy all of the things I never had,_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine__  
><em>_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen__  
><em>_Oh every time I close my eyes__  
><em>_I see my name in shining lights__  
><em>_A different city every night oh__  
><em>_I swear the world better prepare__  
><em>_For when I'm a billionaire_

I didn't even get to the next chorus by the time we get there. Peeta has heard me sing loads of times but tonight he seems mesmerised.

"What is wrong with you today?" I ask him, as we get out of the car and I lock it. He just scowls at me in return and his face turns red, the same colour as his polo shirt and converses.

We knock on the door and Marvel answers. He greets us and compliments me and leads us to the bed room where the rest of our group are.

"Heyya everyone," I say as I walk through the door and they all say hello and greet me. Peeta and I tell them about the room mix up and everyone just laughs at us and makes rude jokes. Just as I was about to slap Finnick for one particularly rude joke, Johanna screams at us to play truth or dare and we all agree and sit down on the floor.

Out of nowhere she produces a bottle and spins it. This happens for around ten minutes with various truths and weird dares being passed around, in which on Finnick had to put on my bra with ice inside it.

"Okay, Katniss we all know you are going to pick dare so yours is to play seven minutes in heaven with," said Clove looking around at all of the boys. "Peeta!" she finishes.

"What the fuck Clove!" we both scream and she just laughs, she is enjoying this. No matter how hard we try people keep saying that a dare is a dare and we have to go through with it.

We go and sit in Finnick's wardrobe and they say they will start the timer in a minute.

"I am not kissing you," I say to Peeta. It's not because he isn't hot because he is, but it is because of how he has treated me through the years. When my father died, he became my bully and made fun of him and my family when I was 11. He then started to spread rumours about me when we were 14. Somehow my friends accepted him into the group and now here he is.

"I'm not kissing you either," he say to me.

"YES YOU ARE!" shouted Johanna to us from the room. Shit.

They say they have started the timer and we both lean in and kiss. Somewhere deep in my stomach, something stirs and I don't know what. It feels good. He kisses me more forcefully and I kiss back with the same amount of intensity. I don't know what is wrong with me, he is my enemy. I don't have any feelings for him though right? It was only a dare.

A moan escapes my mouth and I hear giggles from outside. After what seems like a lifetime, they say we can come out. I fix my hair and walk out and act disgusted, Peeta seems to be picking up on the act because he seems really "angry".

"Well you two had fun didn't you?" said Johanna. I give her a death glare and Peeta tells her to shut up and we continue with the game for another hour.

At this time Peeta and I decide to go home. I get my bra from Finnick and we leave the house in an awkward silence.

We arrive at our dorm and I get dressed in the bathroom into my bed shorts and tank top. At least we have separate beds, I think to myself as I drift into a deep sleep. I'm not looking forward to starting uni in 2 days with Peeta there.

Peeta's POV

I can't to seem to wrap my head around that kiss with Katniss. We are enemies, but now is the first day of uni and my feelings are changing. I might like her, and when I say like I mean like like. I've hated her for years but only now I have started having feelings for her. I know she doesn't feel the same way because she is still quite hostile around me even after the kiss. Also, she does have a boyfriend I've heard. Oh well.

Katniss' alarm wakes me up at 6:30 even though uni starts at 9.

"What the hell are you doing up this early," I say in my morning voice, it sound quite husky but then again I am tired.

"I need to get ready, Peeta!" she replies back harshly in her own morning voice and if I might add she sounds quite sexy. I watch her get up, grab some clothes and run into the bathroom.

Since I have been woken up I might as well go get something from the vending machine. I shout to Katniss that I will be back in a couple of minutes and I leave the room. I paid for some mini cheddars and head back to the room.

"I'm ba-" I start to scream but I stop half way. I guess Katniss must have walked out of the bathroom when I left because now she is in the bedroom only in her bra and pants. She screams and runs out of the room and I just stand there shocked and slightly aroused.

After around a minute, I get my senses back and get ready for uni. I got A*'s in Maths, Chemistry and French and that's why I am here. I grab those books and put them in my bag and then get changed into a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and my black vans. Nothing to special.

When it gets to around eight Katniss reappears without making eye contact. Again she looks beautiful wearing a yellow sundress with wedges. Even though it is England, it can get quite hot sometimes.

"You look great, Katniss," I say to her and I see her smile under her straightened hair and mutter a small thanks before we leave for our first day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyya its time for another update! This will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Katniss' POV:

I still have no idea why Peeta complimented me. Normally, he would just call me fat and ugly and leave it like that but he has been different ever since Finnick's party. I think it was the kiss because I am starting to feel some things as well. It's so confusing though! I hate him because of all of the shit he has given me over the years but I seem to be noticing much more about him than I did before. Like the fact that his eyes change colour with every mood he is in and that he is actually quite handsome and that he has a six pack. I don't know why, but I think I might like him. I know he gave me crap over the years about how stupid my father was to get caught up in a drunk driving incident, a part of me will never forgive him for that but the other half of my heart is confusingly in love with him. I have decided to be nicer to him if he is to me and I will let my heart decide from then onwards.

"Katniss Everdeen," I reply to the woman at the desk who is giving me my timetable. She reluctantly hands over my timetable and I tell Peeta to meet me in our form room which is also the same (Room 21). I rush over and get a good seat in the middle of the class and find that Johanna and Marvel are already there making out right in front of me.

I playfully slap Johanna's arm and they break apart blushing. We talk for a bit whilst the rest of the class file in. Along with the mix I spot Delly Cartwright. She went to my previous school along with my friends and she manages to sleep with nearly every boy in the school apart from the ones in our group (EVEN THE NERDS).

Just as Peeta and Clove rush into the room our form tutor walks in and takes the register and then says we can talk whilst she sleeps on the desk. I don't think I like Mrs. Blunt that much.

I turn around to talk to the rest of the gang and come face to face with sparkling blue eyes and I instantly blush and so does Peeta.

"Katniss, the gang is going over to Clove's today for a game of spin the bottle, do you wanna go?" he says, he is still blushing hard and occasionally drops eye contact during the sentence. I smile at him and agree just as the bell goes.

I pull out my timetable and everyone compares what we have today. We all got in in more or less the same subjects (**A/N I don't think I mentioned before but Katniss and Peeta got in in P.E. asa well) **I have:

Monday

P1- Japanese ( with Annie and Cato) P2- Japanese (with Annie and Cato) P3- Chemistry (with Peeta, Finnick and Johanna) P4- Maths (with Peeta and Marvel) P5- English (with Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E (EVERYONE)

Tuesday

P1- Maths (Marvel) P2- Maths (Marvel and Peeta) P3- Chemistry (Finnick and Johanna) P4- English (Clove and Annie) P5- English (Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E. (EVERYONE)

Wednesday

P1- Chemistry (Marvel, Johanna and Peeta) P2- Japanese (Annie and Cato) P3- Japanese (Annie and Cato) P4- English (Clove) P5- P.E. (EVERYONE) P6- P.E. (EVERYONE) P7- Chemistry (Peeta, Finnick and Johanna)

Thursday

P1- Japanese ( with Annie and Cato) P2- Japanese (with Annie and Cato) P3- Chemistry (with Peeta, Finnick and Johanna) P4- Maths (with Peeta and Marvel) P5- English (with Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E (EVERYONE)

Friday

P1- Maths (Marvel) P2- Maths (Marvel and Peeta) P3- Chemistry (Finnick, Cato and Johanna) P4- English (Clove and Annie) P5- English (Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E. (EVERYONE)

I head of in the direction of where we think the Japanese rooms are with Cato and Annie and have the best Japanese lesson we have ever had. Our teacher is called Sakai Sensei (**A/N This is the name of my Japanese teacher as well and he is so funny I have most my best lessons with him) **and he is the best. Just when we thought the lesson couldn't get any better we get 2 pages of Japanese greetings to translate for Friday. Oh joy (note the sarcasm)!

The rest of the lesson day goes perfect.

Peeta's POV:

Clove's room is in our building so Katniss and I finish off some homework and then head over to Clove's. Katniss looks fantastic as usual, she has changed out of her sundress and is wearing black ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder t shirt with her hair in a braid. I again compliment her and she again blushes crimson.

I smile as we knock on the door. A small part of me hates myself for picking on Katniss when her father died. I only did it because my mother told me to. She hated Katniss' dad because he was supposed to marry her but instead ran off with Katniss' current mom. I was actually Katniss' friend and my mother ruined it because of her own sadness.

Another part of me really wants to kiss Katniss again tonight and I hope that it will happen.

Clove answers the door and lets us inside and we find that the rest of the group is there already. We all sit down in a circle and Clove gets out the bottle and takes the first spin. Unfortunately for her, it landed on Johanna. Clove and Johanna got into an argument today at lunch because Johanna "accidently" spilt (more like threw) some ketchup at Clove and had ruined her brand new books. They are currently at war so we allow them not to kiss and Johanna spins the bottle and it lands on Cato.

Johanna smirked and kissed Cato passionately just to get on Clove's nerves. Clove wasn't having it though. She dived over Katniss' head and sumo wrestled Johanna to the floor. There was a lot of screaming and I mean a lot and Finnick and I managed to pull them apart.

After a few more spin I get to spin the bottle, I spin it and I watch as it spin fast and then slowly spins and halts at Katniss. I'm not sure whether Katniss doesn't like me or not but we both lean in and kiss for god knows how long. So long that Finnick has to pull us apart.

Katniss looks at the floor for what is left of the game and at 11 we have all had a couple of drinks we head home.

When we reach our dorm for some reason I give Katniss a full on kiss on the lips and she responds in the next couple of seconds we have made it to the bed. Even though I want to I stop Katniss because I know she is drunk and she will regret this. However she does spend the rest of the night in my arms.

**Heyya hope you all liked it! I didn't think it was up to my usual standard but oh well. Cya x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyya time for another chapter of Nightlock University! Glad you guys liked that one and felt the feels almost as much as I did when writing it. This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV again. **

**Enjoy x**

Katniss POV:

I hear my obnoxiously loud alarm go off and I reach over to turn it off. It's not there… I open my eyes and notice that I'm not in my bed. I'm not alone either… I turn around and come face to face with Peeta.

I manage to supress a scream as I roll out of the bed and run into the bathroom with my clothes. What the fuck happened last night!? ' At least I wasn't naked,' I think to myself as I get changed into a black crop top with blue denim shorts and my signature black converses and put on a blue beanie. I might wear my hair down today.

When it gets to around 8:00am I leave the bathroom slowly and sit on my bed. It just so happens to be at this time when Peeta wakes up.

"Morning Katniss," he says as he rubs his eyes and gets up. I can help noticing that he is topless and he has a six pack. I can't help but stare.

"HI, Peeta what happened last night? We better have not have done what I think! I have a boyfriend!" I say to him struggling to keep my voice at a calm and rational level. If Gale finds out he is going to kill me. Even though I am kind of fed up with our relationship, it doesn't mean that I am going to cheat on him with my "enemy"

"Calm down Katniss, we didn't have sex. But we did…" he says but when he finishes his sentence he trails off and says something inaudible.

"What did we do Peeta!?" I say raising my voice regardless of what Peeta just said. I really need to stop drinking.

"We just… we kind of made out in my bed?" he say making the statement sound more like a question. I fall back on my bed and sigh heavily. I need to sort out my relationship with Peeta. AT times I really hate him but at times I really seem to like him. Before I do anything with Peeta I need to talk to Gale.

I walk out of the dorm slamming the door behind me and go to the music room which is currently empty. My hands fumble around in my bag until they find my phone. I quickly type in my passcode and call Gale. After around 3 rings he answers.

"Katniss, what are you doing up so early? Are you hurt? What happened" He says in a rush.

"No Gale I am fine. It's just… Can I tell you something?" I ask hoping he is going to listen. I know Gale's rages can get a bit much because one time he almost put a guy in hospital for hitting on me at a party. He tells me to continue but his voice is suspicious.

"Last night, Clove had a party for the gang and I got drunk and I made out with Peeta. I feel really bad about it Gale, but I think we need some time apart so I can work out my feelings. I'm sorry…" I say and then without hearing what he has to say I cut off the phone and run back to my dorm room.

When I arrive I see Peeta is ready but is on the phone to someone. I decide to wait outside the room and listen to what he is saying.

"Finnick, I don't know what to do!" he says exasperatedly, "I think I am getting feelings for Katniss but I doubt she has any for me considering I was such a dick to her before!" I hear something crash to the floor. I think he threw his bag down on the floor.

He waits a bit to hear Finnick's reply and then he says, "I don't know. I'll ask her if she feels the same in Maths today. I hope she doesn't flip out." After saying that he laughs and then I enter the room. When he sees me he throws his phone down and smiles at me.

"We should get going now," he says calmly and after I grab my bag we leave for the main building.

Peeta's POV:

I hate myself. If I wasn't such a dick to Katniss before I might have a shot with her. My first lesson is French and then Maths. That is when I am going to tell me feelings to Katniss. I's not very romantic but it will do. I don't want to make a fool out of myself by coming up with a very dramatic idea to ask her out and then get turned down.

Finnick and Clove and I both met our French teacher yesterday in a lesson and she is called Madame Garrett. She is quite nice but she isn't that good of a teacher and she has a mad laugh. Seriously it is scary. Even though she is really nice she tells us to write a French essay about your favourite book/ film.

It's finally time to ask Katniss. Katniss' maths class is a double lesson but I only go in for the single lesson. When I come into the room she is talking to Marvel about the equation they are solving about bearings and when she notices me she smiles and waves me over to where they are seated. The second I sit the teacher starts talking again and when she turns her back to the class I start talking to Katniss.

"Can I tell you something?" I say to Katniss and she nods in response whilst taking down notes. "Well I know you won't feel the same way but I think I am falling for you... "

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed and I will upload sometime within this week because it is the holidays so I have freedom.**

**Cya guys x**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry this is not an update but there is something I need to tell you.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**Also I have started a new story called District 12's boarding school. This is what it is about:**

** Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?**

**Thanx guys x**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger! This one will be in Katniss' POV and then Johanna's POV.**

Katniss' POV:

_Recap:_

"_Can I tell you something?" I say to Katniss and she nods in response whilst taking down notes. "Well I know you won't feel the same way but I think I am falling for you... "_

Back to present:

Even though I heard what Peeta said over the phone, I don't know what to say. I just look at his big blue eyes. He looks back at me expectantly and I open my mouth.

"Peeta, you're a dick and all but I think I am falling for you too…" I say back to him. I blush at what I just said and continue with my work. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta smiling like a Cheshire cat.

*Time flash to the end of the lesson*

I rush out of the lesson due to embarrassment when I get to my locker I get dragged backward by someone, someone I know too well unfortunately.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask Delly and I fix my clothes she messed up and then continue putting things in my locker.

"I saw that you and Peeta were pretty close today, Katniss," she says calmly whilst looking at her nails. "Just so you know I have liked him longer than you so back off bitch!" and with that she walked off to re-join her group of sluts which consisted of Glimmer, Mae, Niamh and Bex. I hated them all.

Just as I was about to walk away from my locker I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly whip my head around and see Finnick standing there happily. "Hey Kitty" he says still smiling.

"Heyya," I say back to him as we walk to Chemistry.

"Kat, Gale called me," he said not looking me in my eye. I drop my folder on the floor. Does that mean that Finnick knows?! Even though I confessed my feelings for Peeta I didn't want anyone to find out just yet.

I bend down to pick up my folder and say, "what did he say Finnick?" As I say this I I see that he is debating whether to tell me the truth or not. "I want the truth Finnick!"

"He told me that he is coming over on the weekend to have a "chat" with Peeta" the second those words left Finnick's mouth he runs into the classroom. I chase after him just as I am about to ask Finnick anything else, Mr Lowe the chemistry teacher walks in and tells us to bring our chairs to the front because we will be watching a film about Elements.

After he says that Johanna saunters into the classroom 5 minutes late and just sits down on her phone.

"Miss Mason, could you turn that off please and watch the film," Mr Lowe said folding his arms over his humongous stomach. As he did this I realised that his top was straining to fit over his stomach and was on the verge of breaking. I laugh as I point this out to Finnick.

"I could," Johanna replied whilst replying to a text. I smile at her. No one has as much guts as Johanna but I guess that's how she has always been. I remember one time in our Secondary school she swore at the head teacher for patting her back, claiming that he was touching her bra strap. Needless to say he got fired a couple of months later.

"I will ask you one more time before I give you a detention," the teacher said. It was obvious he was losing patience but Johanna couldn't care less.

"I've got nothing planned. I don't mind," Johanna shot back now playing Plants VS Zombies. Mr Lowe had had enough of being ignored and grabbed Johanna's phone out of her hands. "You have no right to steal my phone from me! THEIF!" Johanna started screaming and Mr Lowe's face turned from red to purple. By this point the class was in hysterics and Finnick and I started chanting "THEIF" over and motioning for the class to join in.

"Katniss and Finnick get out of the room now and you (he said pointing at Johanna) can have your phone back at the end of the day in detention with these two!" Mr Lowe shouted clearly humiliated.

Johanna scowls and Finnick and I walk as slowly as possible out of the class room. When we finally reach outside we start laughing and give each other a high five. We just talk for the remainder of the "lesson".

"Finnick, do you think Peeta will be okay?" I ask. We are currently sitting on the floor so I rest my head on Finnick's shoulder. Finnick is like a brother to me so don't get the wrong idea. I made Finnick promise not to tell anyone I have feelings for Peeta and so he is the only one who knows anything.

"He'll be fine, the guys will protect him." He says playing with my hair repeatedly making plaits and undoing them.

"Not you though. Wouldn't want to mess up your hair now would you? Your too fab for fighting," I laugh and when I say this the bell rings so we get up grab our bags and say goodbye as I walk to English and he goes in the direction of Biology.

*TIME FLASH TO P.E.*

Johanna's POV:

I walk over with the girls to the changing rooms. In our secondary school we had to wear a specific uniform but now we get to where whatever the hell we want. When we do P.E. there are two sides to it. One week it will all be physical work like gymnastics and track but the next week will be learning about physio and First Aid stuff and essay writing about what muscles we used in each lesson. Kind of boring but I can't help the fact that I am very talented in sports. Katniss is the only one faster than me.

This lesson isn't even a proper lesson. Because the school has so many activities to take part in, today will be the day to try out for everything. I get dressed into a blue sports bra and some ¾ length running leggings and then wait for the rest of the girls. They are all wearing something similar. Even though I protest, the girls drag me over to try for cheerleading. Maybe this will get Marvel's attention. I have liked him ever since the last two years of high school and I am constantly trying to get his attention. Maybe this will…

The head cheerleader (Gaby) is missing her last two lessons just for the try outs but she said she doesn't mind because she is shit at Maths anyway. She will teach us a routine that we have to learn by the end of the lesson to perform to the rest of the class. If there is anyone who messes up or she doesn't like she will kick them off the team after the performance. Kinda scary…

She sorts out who will be the fliers and everything else. After an hour we have sorted out the routine and are just practising.

Katniss and Annie used to be on the cheerleading team in our old school so they are doing everything perfectly. However Clove and I are just trying our best and Gaby keeps reassuring us that we are doing fine. At the very end of the routine, Katniss and I have to do back hand springs towards each other but in opposite directions and then end in the splits and I don't think I can pull it off. The only reason why I volunteered for this part because I didn't trust Delly next to Katniss. Somehow Delly would find a way to trip Katniss up and ruin her chances of being on the team.

*End of the lesson*

"EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND!" shouts Mrs. Donnelly the P.E teacher, "we will be watching the new possible cheerleading team and at the end you get to vote alongside Gaby who should be on the team.

The song My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy starts playing and Delly and Katniss get raised into the air whilst doing the scorpion. We carry on the routine until it comes to the end. Katniss gives me a nod from the other side of the mats and we begin the back handsprings and I just about manage to do the splits when the music ends! I see Marvel staring at me open mouthed and I smirk.

Gaby goes through the names of everyone who tried out and ask everyone the cheer for who should be on the team.

"Delly?" Gaby calls and only around 7 people cheer.

"Katniss?" Everyone in the sports hall cheers madly and Gaby hands Katniss over a blue and silver uniform. She goes through the list of names and we find out that Clove and Annie also got in.

"And finally Johanna," Gaby says and around 20 people out of 28 start cheering wildly. I smile as I get my uniform and get told that practises are on every Wednesday and Friday after school.

**Heyya. This is just kind of a filler chapter but I will sort out Katniss and Peeta's relationship soon enough! Cya soon guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyya, thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. ANYWAY… Time for chapter 6 of Nightlock University. I forgot to put in the last chapter that there are also practises on Wednesday and Friday lunch.**

**This will be in Peeta's POV and Katniss' POV. Enjoy!  
><strong> 

Peeta's POV:

She likes me! She really does! I have been smiling literally throughout the whole day because I can't believe she likes me. It might seem a bit over the top to be reacting like this considering I hated her around a week ago but she has that kind of effect on people. She is pretty and talented and is just fantastic at everything!

I got onto the football (**A/N soccer) **team and I am Vice Captain to the senior captain called Jack, however because of this Delly is even more into me and I am worried. Delly is very good at getting into people's heads but what if she starts to get to Katniss. I wouldn't want her to go mad with the constant threat of Delly in her mind 24/7.

Just as I said before I have been smiling all through today and even right now I am doing my French homework and I can't stop. I do however notice that Katniss is really late coming from the main building. Quickly, I put down my pen as I hear voices outside of my room.

I hear Katniss' laugh and hear her say, "Thanks Finnick, see you soon,." My smile leaves my face and I freeze. Was Katniss out on a date with Finnick!? Even after I told Finnick and Katniss about my feelings?! I need to sort this out. She opens the door.

"Heyya Peeta, you okay?" she says and then flops down on her bed to commence her homework.

"I'm fine, how come you were so late?" I ask her curiously. I was expecting her to lie and I can tell when she is lying because she never makes eye contact and touches her hair quite a lot, but instead she just laughs and begins to tell her story about how Johanna completely sassed Mr Lowe and because Finnick and her joined in she got a detention. I laugh at her story and finish my homework.

Half way through I stop.

"Katniss?" I say and she raises her head from her English textbook about Shakespear.

"Yep," she says whilst highlighting some of her notes. I notice that her textbook is colour coded. She always was organised and clever.

"What are we? I mean we both like each other but we aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend," I say puzzled and she comes over and sits on my bed.

"I don't know," she says and then she places her lips on mine. I kiss her back and then after a minute or two I pull away.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Katniss?" I ask her and she smiles and we decide to abandon our homework for the day and sit down watching How I Met Your Mother.

Katniss' POV:

*Friday Morning*

For the fifth and final time this week my alarm brings a stop to my dreams and I disentangle myself from Peeta on his bed and turn off my alarm. Lazily, I walk over to the bathroom and get dressed my cheerleading outfit and some pure white trainers. I have to admit the skirt is a very short but it's cheerleading what are you going to do about it. When I think I look okay I walk out and see Peeta ready to leave.

He opens the door for us to leave and then after he closes the door he gives me a kiss. I smile into the kiss but pull away.

"Peeta, are we still keeping it a secret?" I say and he looks upset.

"I don't know how much longer I can. I think we should tell them on Saturday," he said sadly.

"Alright then, but remember I still think you're a dickhead." I say with a smile and then walk down the stairs of the building.

I hear his footsteps behind me and then we head off to our form room, shoving each other on the way to add to the "hate each other" act. When we arrive he calls me a bitch and it hurts. I make sure not to let it show on my face and then I called him a dick head. We sit down in our seats and then start talking to the group.

"Who's coming around mine today?" Clove asks when she arrives in the classroom 5 minutes late. It doesn't really matter though because our form teacher Mr Abernathy is passed out drunk on the desk. We all chime in about what we are going to do.

"I might be able to if I don't get that much homework," I say.

"Yeah, Katniss needs all of the time she can get on her homework," Peeta sneers and I just give him a death stare. After that Finnick and him go into a deep conversation leaving just Johanna, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Annie and me to talk.

Just as we move onto another topic of the party Delly is throwing on Saturday the bell rings and we all run off in different directions to lessons.

*Lunch*

When we have all sat down and begin eating I see Gaby walk through the dining hall to our table.

"Hi, just so you know there is a practise this lunch," she says and then after flipping her hair over her shoulder she walks out of the dining room. I sigh and then throw away the remains of the apple I was eating. When I was about to leave with the girls I shove Peeta's face down into his food and then run away laughing.

My legs are aching by the time we finish and then I run off to my lesson with Clove and Annie. We make it in just as the bell goes and we hear the teacher tell us how cliché we are before telling us to take a seat.

**Heyya, sorry this one is really bad but I couldn't think of anything fpor this chapter. Cya soon anyway and I hope you liked it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you for commenting and voting loads. Im sorry I haven't been uploading but I was on holiday in Jamaica and I couldn't bring my laptop along because it was too hevay and there was no wifi in the hotel ( you had to pay :( ). Anyway back to the story.**

**WARNING LOTS OF DRAMA INVOLVED! This will be in Clove's POV, Delly's POV and finally Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy :)**

Clove's POV

I shouldn't have signed up for cheerleading. My legs are killing me and the uniform is so uncomfortable. Currently, the girls and I are getting ready in my dorm for Delly's party which we were suprisingly invited to. I think she is planning something, i mean she has hated us since she moved here in Year 8 and Finnick accidently bumped into her and spilled spaghetti all over her designer bag and clothes. She has never forgiven him and therefore she has never really talked to any of us. I bet the only reason she invited us was because we were the most popular people in high school.

"Guys I need to tell you something," Katniss said. She sat down on my bed and we all stared at her. "Peeta and I have been dating since Thursday," she blushes really hard after that. The second the words leave her mouth Annie starts bombarding her with questions and Johanna looks as if she couldn't care less. I don't know how this happened, they must be really good at acting because they seemd liked they hated each other yesterday. After around 10 minutes, Annie seemed satisfied with the answers that Katniss had given her and then got back to fixing her dress and hair.

I hate, repeat hate dresses but for a party I allow the girls to dress me up like a doll. Johanna will murder anyone who trys to put her in a dress so we all go for the safe option and give her some black ripped shorts and a purple long sleeve top, with flowing sleeves. She wont admit it but we can tell she loves it. I am wearing a tight green one shoulder dress which goes just above my knees. Annie is wearing a blue sparkly dress of the same length as mine but with long flowly sleeves just like Johanna's top. Katniss has stolen the show however by wearing a boob tube red dress with a sweetheart neckline which is tight until it reaches her waist and then it flows out. Her dress is the shortes and goes up to her mid thigh. I just thinks she wants to impress Peeta.

When we are all ready we head out to Delly's dorm room 102...

Delly's POV

By inviting Peeta and his friends to this party will surely show him how kind I am by allowing that dick Finnick to come. I have liked no LOVED Peeta ever since high school but he has never been intrested in me. But now we are in university and everything is different. I am with Glimmer, Mae, Niamh and Bex and we are waiting for the first of the guest to come. I am wearing a short black tight fitting dress with goes perfectly with my golden hair, glimmer is wearing somehting similar but in purple instead. Mae is wearing a one shoulder yellow dress which goes to her mid thigh, Niamh is wearing a peach dress with one strap and a cut at the side it is the same length as Mae's. Finally Bex is wearing a gold sparkly dress which goes well with her red hair.

Around 50 people are here at the moment and they are raving like mad. I hear a knock at the door and I send Bex to answer it. When she does Katniss, Clove, Johanna adn Annie come strutting in. Even though I hate them they do look great. Katniss comes over to me and thanks me for inviting them and then she is off dancing with her friends. I start to think the boys aren't coming but after a minutes the boys come piling in aong with around 20 more people.

Peeta looks as hot as always. He is wearing a red checkered button up shirt with on beige shorts. He is laughing with his friends as they come over to my friends and I to thank me for inviting them. I wink at Peeta as he turns away to presumably find the girls.

Katniss' POV:

Everyone in the group knows about Peeta and I and they were happy for us. We are currently sitting in a circle playing truth or dare/ 7 minutes in heaven with Delly and her friends and their boyfriends. How you play when someone says truth or dare the person also says the words "or heaven". If the chosen person picks "heaven" they spin a bottle to see who it lands on and then they must play seven minutes in heaven in Delly's bedroom.

"Truth or dare or heaven, Finnick," Jack (Mae's boyfriend) asks, whilst he shakes the remaining glitter out of his hair from the previous dare.

"Heaven!" Finnick says confidently, winking at Annie. She blushes widley and everyone laughs. We watch as the bottle spins adn then comes to a stop on ME?!

"NO!" we both shout and then laugh. He is like a brother to me it would be way to awkward. And anyway he has Annie and I have Peeta.

"No way I have Annie and she is with Peeta!" Finnick says somehow reading my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I see Delly's face start to turn red aned I swear I can see smoke coming out of her ears.

"A dare is a dare," says Riley (Niamh's boyfriend), we are told countless times thta resistance is futile so eventually we agree. We go into Delly's room.

"I am so sorry about this, no offence Finnick but I don't want to kiss you. You're like a brother to me!" I say exhasperatly

"No offence to you but I don't want to kiss you either" he says smiling.

"WE RUFUSE!" I shout through the door of the bedroom.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO KISS BEFORE JACK MAKES OUT WITH ANNIE AND DELLY MAKES OUT WITH PEETA!" Johanna shouts back and I curse but shout back okay.

"I'm sorry again," we both say and then we kiss. The kiss was okay, I can see why Finnick has girls falling over him but I still prefer Peeta. We deepen the kiss but don't do anything that we know we will regret later. I run my fingers through his hair and he does the same to me. I can't help but think to myself that this should be Peeta not Finnick. A moan escapes Finnick's mouth and I smile. After around another minutes we hear a countdown. Even though we still have a minute left we break apart and make sure we look presentable before reentering so it looks like nothing happened. Which is true. When we break apart, Finnick rushes to Delly's mirror and see's his hair is all messed up. He curses and somehow manages to sort it out. Becasue my hair was down all I do is run Delly's hair brush through it a couple of times and then voila!

We have thirty seconds left which are spent in an awkward silence. When it gets to 10 seconds Finnick breaks it by saying, " You're not a bad kisser Kitty" and then he smiles.

"Neither are you Finnick, but Peeta is better," I laugh.

"Same, but with Annie. i can never look you in the eye again Kat," he jokes and then we walk out of the bedroom into the living space. I am horrifed at what I see.

**Hope you enjoy! x**


	10. the real chapter 8

**HIIII! I'm sorry this is delayed again but my laptop was being really stupid and Microsoft word deleted all of the chapter I was writing when I was nearly finished and I got really annoyed and kind of abandonded my laptop for two days. Sorry …**

**I'm going to try and interact with the reviews more so first of all I would like to thank MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName! Your extra extra extra long review made me so happy, you don't understand! The world needs more awesome people like you! As to all of your questions you will find out after this chapter. Thanks a lot and keep reading **

**This will be in Katniss' POV, Annie's POV, Katniss' POV again and then finally Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV:

_Recap:  
><em>_We have thirty seconds left which are spent in an awkward silence. When it gets to 10 seconds Finnick breaks it by saying, " You're not a bad kisser Kitty" and then he smiles._

_"Neither are you Finnick, but Peeta is better," I laugh._

_"Same, but with Annie. i can never look you in the eye again Kat," he jokes and then we walk out of the bedroom into the living space. I am horrified at what I see._

I storm out of Delly's dorm room with Annie trailing behind me. I can't believe I trusted that dick head! I should have just stayed with Gale and none of this would have happened in the first place. Annie and I are heading towards her dorm room which she is lucky enough to have by herself. I will be spending the night there because I am not going to spend a night in a room with a traitor. I feel like my eyes are betraying me, lying to me! What I saw cannot be true. Every time I shut my eyes, even for a fraction of a second I see the dreadful scene replaying in my mind and I feel the urge to scream.

When we reach Annie's room I flop down on her bed and start to cry my eyes out. I feel the bed sink as Annie too throws herself on the bed. She strokes my hair and tells me to explain what happened. Annie wasn't in the room at the time as she had been sent out to do another dare so she can't tell me what happened at all. It hurts to even think about it let alone talk about it. I will try though. I take a deep breath and tell Annie what my eyes saw. I tell her everything from beginning to end, all the way from where Peeta and I found out we were roommates up until now, the present. The deep dark and depressing present…

"I still can't believe I trusted him Ann, I mean he made fun of my DEAD father, and then the second he wants to be my boyfriend I'm like "oh yeah sure, I don't mind!" what was I THINKING!" I howl and then repeatedly hit my head off the pillow on the bed.

"I don't know what you were thinking Kat, but Peeta is missing out big time! I don't know why he would do such a thing. Kat, I will be right back, I'm just going to get your clothes and books for tomorrow and Monday. Don't move a muscle. Crying helps sometimes Kat, just let it all out until I come back okay?" Annie says gently. This is one of the many reasons why she is my best friend. I nod and let her go.

Annie's POV:

How could Peeta hurt Kat like that?! And with a girl she has hated since year 7!? He needs to be sorted out. When I get to Kat's room No.774, I open it to find the man of the hour pacing around it, mumbling to himself. His head snaps up from his thoughts when I slam the door behind me.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED DELLY!" I shout at him, I can feel my eyes turn to the same shade as my hair.

"Do you really think that I would make out with DELLY!" he screams back at me. Well of course he would! He has hated Kat up until, I don't know a week ago. He must be trying to get to her!

"Well of course, you hated Kat up until last week!" I yell as I go around Kat's side of the room and pick up some clothes that she might need and shove them into a bag. I never thought Peeta would do this to a girl. He is too much of a gentleman to do that, but it seems he has proved Katniss and me wrong.

"Annie, let me tell you what happened!" He yells and walks over to me. I stop stuffing all of Kat's folders and books into her bag and stare at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW PEETA! If you have something to say tell the girl who is sobbing her eyes out, over you right now!" I shout even louder. After that statement I slam the door and run all the way to my dorm.

Katniss' POV:

*Next Day*

I wake up at ten in the morning and look over at Annie's double bed from my single one and notice that she has been awake for way longer than me. She is fully dressed already and is sitting down organising her Latin notes.

"Morning Annie," I say stretching.

"Hey Kat," she replies coming over to give me a hug. I return the hug, grab some of the clothes from the bag that Annie had stuffed everything I needed in and then head to the bathroom. I get in the shower and decide to sing the most depressing love song I know, because that's the kind of person I am. I decide on We Are Broken by Paramore:

_I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalise_

_Tell me why, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me, Yeah-Eh-Eh_

_'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
>Give us life again<br>'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
>'Cause I'd like to capture this voice<br>It came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<em>

_And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
>Give us life again<br>'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_(Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah)_

_Tower over me (Ah, Ah, Ah)  
>Tower over me (Ah, Ah, Ah)<br>And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
>Give us life again<br>'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Halfway through the song I start crying and I can't stop. Why did he have to hurt me like that? All of those empty promises… I can't believe some people! I hop out of the shower and dry myself. I get dressed in a pair of burgundy leggings with an oversized knitted cream jumper and some cream flats. I make sure that any trace of tears is erased form my face and then I head back out into the bedroom.

Before Annie and I go down for breakfast, I check my phone (which I put on silent overnight) and see I have over 50 missed calls from Peeta. I don't want to know though, clearly he isn't man enough to come down himself and tell me face to face. Annie and I link arms and then walk out of the bedroom down to the canteen. We have to walk past the reception to get there and I make eye contact with my ex-boyfriend Gale. I completely forgot he was coming to talk to Peeta this weekend! I pretend that I didn't see him and walk faster along with Annie to the canteen.

Peeta's POV:

For goodness sake, why won't Katniss answer any of my calls. She got it all wrong! I would NEVER make out with that slut Delly! Here's what really happened:

When Katniss and Finnick went into Delly's bedroom, I became really jealous about the fact that my best friend is about to kiss my girlfriend. Even though I try not to show it my face, was slowly turning more and more red and my eyes were turning an even darker shade of blue. When there was around 10 seconds left Delly came over to me.

"Are you jealous Peeta?" she asks, biting her lip, trying to be seductive.

"Of course I am! My girlfriend is making out with my best friend!" I almost shout. When Katniss and Finnick were about to come out Delly throws herself on me as if it looks like se is lying on me and then kisses me. This is at the exact moment when Katniss sees me and runs out. None of this is my fault, but I can't get through to Katniss.

**NOW YOU ALL KNOW! I wonder what Gale is gonna do? I wonder what's going to happen? Who knows (I do) ?**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Cya x**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! How are you all? Thanks for the positive reviews it makes me so happy even when I get just one more review everytime I update. Thanks for that **

**Guess what? At school every year we have this event called House Arts and all of the houses (Stafford (THE BEST HOUSE), Paget, Ferrers and Audley) compete in singing, acting and drama. Ypu can audition for all sorts of things and I auditioned for a singing solo. AND I GOT IT! So did my friend Sayuni! Now I'll be singing in front of the whole school Ahhh! Also I go tin drama as a rebel and the plot is basically mockingjay! I was so happy XD.**

**This will be in Gale's POV and Katniss' POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Gale's POV:

I stare into Katniss' beautiful grey eyes as she passes me with her ginger friend Annie. Just when I am about to smile at her she breaks eye contact, whispers something to Annie and walks away quickly in the direction which I am guessing is the dining hall. I'm guessing she knew about my arrival. Can't Finnick keep his mouth shut!? I walk over to the receptionist called Octavia.

"Hello, what can I do for ya?" she says in a very strong accent that makes me cringe. Her hair for some reason is bright purple and she clearly has eyelash extensions in as they have been placed poorly and they are unnaturally long. They look quite scary protruding out of her head.

"Yeah, hello, I am visiting my friends Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, I was just wondering what room they are in," I say making sure to pronounce every word as clearly as I can to make her feel inferior.

She gives me a look and unwillingly tells me what room they are in (I am surprised to find out that they share a room) and then shoos me away. _Rude _I think to myself. I walk in the direction of where I think the library is and I decide to read for a bit until breakfast is over so I can go and have a chat with Peeta. After around 30 minutes of reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ I get up, stretch and head to where Octavia told me Peeta's room was. When I reach, I can hear laughter inside of the room. Quickly, I pound on the door and everyone inside the room becomes silent. I hear footsteps walking gradually towards the door. When it opens I see Peeta and behind him Cato and Marvel.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing making out with Katniss?" I ask him menacingly. As I am older and taller I use that to my advantage as I tower over Peeta closing in on him. I become aware that Marvel and Cato are now standing next to Peeta and they look willing to fight, their faces are so hard they look as if they have been carved from stone.

"Well, I'm sorry that I happen to be more appealing to Katniss that you," he retorts looking me right in the eye. Out of the corner of my eye I can see his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Well, I'm _not _sorry that I am about to beat you up right now!" I shout at him and pounce. As I do this I start hitting him. Why steal Katniss? Out of all people why her? A fist collides with my jaw and I fall off of Peeta and Cato and Marvel start hitting me. Then I hear a scream…

Katniss' POV:

"Katniss for god sakes, slow down!" Annie exclaims as I shovel bacon and eggs into my open mouth. I guess crying makes you hungry. I have already had 3 slices of toast and 4 glasses of orange juice. No one can control my hunger.

"I could," I manage to say gulping down another glass of orange juice, immediately after swallowing a mouth full of food. After that, Annie somehow manages to drag me away from the canteen and drags me up the stairs.

"I think I'm hungry," I say to Annie as we reach the second flight of stairs. She sighs heavily and pokes my side making me shriek. She burst out laughing and then I start laughing. By the time we reach the 6 floor we can hear lots of noise coming from down the corridor. I sounds like someone being beaten up... Annie and I look each other in the eye and then we run down the corridor. _Please don't let that be Peeta, please._ I say to myself.

It was Peeta. I scream at the sight before me. In my dorm room, Peeta, Gale, Cato and Marvel are having a huge fight on the floor.

"STOP IT!" I shout at the top of my lungs. They all turn to the door which they had stupidly left wide open. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yell at them, avoiding eye contact with Gale and Peeta.

Silence.

"Cato, can you please explain what the hell is going on here because we don't have a mother fucking clue" Annie says.

"Well, Marvel, Peeta and I were all having a great time and then this dick head burst into the room and starts shouting stuff about Peeta stealing his girlfriend and then they started fighting and we joined in for the fun of it," Cato smirked and then spat out a tooth.

"Annie can you take Marvel and Cato elsewhere please I want to talk to these two," I say, I swear I am literally foaming at the mouth. Annie obliges and leads Cato and Marvel out of the room. When they leave I sit down on my bed and Peeta gets up from the floor, gives Gale a dirty look and sits at his desk. Gale just stays sat on the floor.

"Gale, why did you come down here in the first place? It's not like I asked you to be here," I say coldly. I see Peeta smirk and I give him a death glare which makes him stop.

"I wanted you back. This dickhead doesn't deserve you!" he cries.

"For you information, we aren't dating anymore because he cheated on me," I say jerking my head towards Peeta. They both look furious. "Gale can you go outside for a bit please." Even though I said please at the end my words are as cold and unsympathetic as ever. Gale leaves the room. I risk a glance at Peeta and then lock my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"Why did you do it Peeta? I thought we were happy?" I ask sadly. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I blink them away. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of making me cry.

"If you answered my calls then you would know," he says curtly.

"So you aren't man enough to come to me in person and tell me. Am I not worthy enough of a face to face explanation?" I question breaking eye contact with him. "I always knew you were a coward…"

"So what if I am a coward. Let me tell you now Katniss. Please." He begs. I nod for him to go ahead. "When you and Finnick went into Delly's bedroom, I became really jealous about the fact that my best friend is about to kiss my girlfriend. When there was around 10 seconds left Delly came over to me.

"Are you jealous Peeta?" she asked. Then I said:

"Of course I am! My girlfriend is making out with my best friend!" When you and Finnick were about to come out Delly throws herself on me as if it looks like she is lying on me and then kisses me. This is at the exact moment when you saw me and ran out!" he finished exasperated.

I stare at the ground not knowing whether to believe his story or not. He could be telling the truth and is he would I would forgive him instantaneously. But then again even if I do believe him it may take time to trust him again.

"Do you believe me Katniss?" he asks. I look up and see that he has travelled from the desk to right in front of me. He holds my face up with his finger and I feel a tear roll down my face. He reaches up and wipes it away gently.

"Yes…"I whisper and give him a hug. "Stay with me?" I ask into his neck

"Always…"

Johanna's POV:

I wish Katniss would forgive Peeta. I saw what happened but she doesn't want to hear it from anyone other than him. I sigh to myself as I walk up the sixth flight of stairs to get to my dorm. It's so much effort. Why can't they just install a lift, do they want to kill us of before we can achieve anything. When I reach the last step I am breathless. _I really need to start working out soon_ I think to myself. I walk down the corridor of dorms and I see Gale, Katniss' Ex sitting outside of Katniss' dorm. I always thought he was cute but I can't really cheat with my best friends boyfriend can I.

"What's up Gale?" I ask as I sit down beside him. He smiles.

"Meh nothing much, just beating up guys who touch Katniss again," he laughs and I laugh too.

"I shouldn't be laughing at the fact that you are beating up one of my best friends. You should just let her go. There may be other people…" I say hinting but I don't think he got the hint.

"Maybe, but I have liked her ever since we made friends when we were eleven. Oh well, I guess you are right. I just miss her…" he trails off I give him a friendly hug and he returns it.

"I've got to go and finish my homework Gale, see you later," I say breaking away from the hug and standing up.

"Do you want any help?" Gale asks and stands up too. I nod and he follows me back to my dorm which I share with Clove, who is currently eating breakfast. I get my books out we lie on the floor.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Who else noticed that Gale was flirting with Johanna. I see the start of a possible romance XD.**

**Thanks for reading guys Cya x**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have been away from fn because of homework and other boring stuff like that but before I did my French essay I thought meh I'll write fanfiction instead XD. So here I am!**

**I hope you liked that last chapter! This one will be in Clove's POV, Peeta's POV and then Katniss' POV. Enjoy!1!**

Clove's POV:

I still can't believe that Johanna left me in the dining hall. "Oh don't worry," she said, "I'll save you a seat she said," she said as I went up to the breakfast queue. When I get back I see no sign of Johanna anywhere. I can't trust anyone. I ended up eating breakfast with some old friends from high school. It was nice seeing them again but it felt really awkward. As soon as I had finished I politely excused myself from the table and then I began walking up the millions of flights of stairs. I'm going to make a protest to get lifts. I mean seriously!

My legs feel like they are about to drop off by the time I get to the sixth flight. I am about to collapse on the floor and then remember that I am in public and people like to judge. When I get my breath back, I head down the corridor and to my dorm. I bet Johanna is in there. When I get my hands on her I swear to God that I'm gonna slap a bitch. I take things like this seriously. As I get closer and closer to the door I can hear laughter from inside and then everything goes quiet. The silence is deathly and I get worried. As fast as I can, I get my key from my pocket and open the door.

I just stare.

I really cannot believe what is going on. On the floor, full on making out are Johanna and Gale. My patience getting the better of me, I deliberately and loudly fake a cough and they spring apart, with worried expressions on their faces. Caught red handed.

"What, _the _hell, is going on here?!" I question, raising an eyebrow, my voice level rising. I can't believe Johanna would do that to a friend! Katniss is going to be distraught! Even though Katniss broke up with Gale, it is a horrible thing to do.

"I swear I can explain!" Johanna exclaimed loudly but I just cock an eyebrow at her. So I catch her making out and laughing with Katniss' ex and she expects to find a way to wriggle out of it. I doubt it. Instead of listening to her lame and fake apologies and excuses, I go up to her and slap her and then walk out. I did say I was gonna slap a bitch, and I guess Johanna turned out to be the bitch.

Peeta's POV:

I give Katniss a hug and then I leave the room so that she can talk to Gale. I respect the fact that she needs privacy. I open the door and I was about to open my mouth to call Gale to get the hell in here but he wasn't there!

"Katniss, Gale is gone!" I say my voice filled with fake concern. I really hate him. Katniss comes to the door and when she arrives we see Clove storming down the corridor in our direction. She looks so angry, I'm surprised that steam isn't sprouting out of her ears like The Hogwarts Express!

"I see you guys are back together again?" she smiles for a split second and then goes on with her rant ."We have a really good friend, you know!" Clove says very sarcastically when she reaches us. She goes into our room and flops down on Katniss' bed. "You know Johanna; she is just sooooo loyal to us! She definitely isn't the sort of person to go around kissing people's ex-boyfriends now is she?!" I don't think I have ever seen her this angry since 2011 when Finnick dared her to streak around school. Or when we all dared her to date the ugliest, most disgusting guy in school for a week.

"Here have a Snickers," Katniss said to Clove, I know exactly what she is doing and I smirk.

"Why?" Clove said snatching the bar off of Katniss, ripping off the wrapping, oblivious to the joke Katniss is pulling.

"Because you turn into a right diva when you are hungry," I said, struggling to hold my laughter in.

"Better?" Katniss asked, with mock sympathy on her face. I can't take it anymore and I burst out laughing.

"Fuck, you guys!" Clove laughed finally picking up the joke. "But seriously, I am really pissed off at Johanna!"

"What did he do this time?" I ask and sit on my swivel chair. I cross my legs on the chair and spin around to Clove and Katniss and by the time it stops spinning I feel sick.

"I think you're a boy trapped in a man's body, I really swear you are!" Clove laughed. She tells us about what she saw Johanna do with Gale and Katniss' face hardens. I rub my thumb over her knuckles and it instantly calms her down.

Katniss' POV:

I don't know how Peeta knew how to calm me down but it worked. I give him a warm smile and he returns it. "We will sort out Johanna tomorrow, too much drama for today, I feel like I'm in a soap opera" I say and we all laugh.

"How about we all go out tonight? We have nothing better to do," Peeta says and we agree that we will go clubbing. "I'll call the guys and make sure you tell Annie but not Johanna, we need to find a nice way of telling Marvel about this."

"Like we were going to invite her anyways," Clove says. Clove leaves to get Annie and Peeta and I get changed to leave. I go into the bathroom after getting my outfit and start to get ready. First, I take a shower and wash my hair. When I get out I blow dry it and curl it. I can't be bothered to tie it up. Then I put on heavy mascara and eyeliner and get dressed into my black dress. The main colour is black and it has a few transparent stripes on it. One on my neck line, one halfway across my chest, one on my hip and one on my waist. It's awesome. **(All of the dress links are on my profile) **I put on my heels and leave the bathroom. The guys are waiting for us in Marvel's room and the girls are coming here. I hear a knock at the door and the girls come walking in. They all look amazing.

Clove was wearing a purple dress, which reached mid-thigh and has a small thin black belt around her waist. It had pleats coming out from under the belt and she looked fantastic. Her hair was up in an elegant knot and her shoes matched her dress.

Annie wore a short red dress which came up to her mid-thigh as well. It had a fake corset at the front with a loose bow at the very top. Her shoes were black ankle boots with small heels on them. Her hair was down like mine but to the side. Just like Clove she looked hot.

"Sup girls! You look great!" I said to them giving them a hug. They returned the hug and we headed down to Cato's dorm. Cato opened the door and said that we looked amazing and we thanked him and we all headed out with the rest of the guys.

Peeta walked next to me and before we reached Finnick's car he whispered in my ear. "Katniss, you have no idea how hot you look right now" and I blushed like crazy and gave him a kiss.

"You look hot too Peeta, seriously," I whispered back to him and with that we got into Finnick's car. Thank god he had a massive car because I really doubt we could fit Cato, Clove, Annie, Finnick, Peeta and I into my little convertible. We all sung along to Dan and Phil's radio show and they were playing King for a Day by Pierce the Veil and Kellin Quinn and we all sung along. We were all laughing by the time we pulled up to the Catching Fire Nightclub. The queue was long but we were inside in a matter of minutes.

When we entered the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse came on and I dragged everyone to the dance floor and we danced together.

"How are we going to tell Marvel about Johanna?" I asked Peeta as I spun around him and Finnick. I worry about Marvel. Along with Finnick and Annie, he has been one of my longest friends.

"Not sure, maybe we should tell him on the way home. Let him enjoy himself for now," Peeta concludes and I give him a kiss.

"I still can't believe how much of a bitch Johanna is being!" Annie said as she danced around Peeta. I nod my head in agreement and dance with Finnick and Cato for a while, exchanging random "Yo Mama" jokes for no reason. Its a little tradition us three have. One time Delly, tried to sass us out in a club she had hired for the night for a party and she was extremely bad so we ganged up on her and dissed her mom. Ever since, every time we go into a nightclub we have to play yo mama.

"Yo mama is so old, that her breast milk is like powder!" I say triumphantly to Cato as I dance around him.

"Oh yeah, well yo mama is so fat that when she walks past the TV whilst you're watching it, you miss three seasons!" Cato said spinning me around in the direction of Finnick

"Uhuh, well yo mama is so small she has to slam dunk her bus fare!" Finnick laughs as he dances with me. I see Clove make her way over to us.

"You guys still won't stop with the yo mama's will you?" she jokes and then she whisks Cato away so she can dance with him. Finnick and I go over to the bar and we have a few shots of lemonade because we are babies, but then get dared by Cato to do five shots of vodka. It burned my throat like hell but I still managed to beat Finnick.

"No fair!" he moaned as he lost but I just laughed and then went to dance with Peeta. I was a bit dizzy whilst I was dancing but I didn't care because I was with Peeta. I dance really close to Peeta for a while and out of the blue just give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked slowly as he put his hand on my waist.

"I don't know, I just felt like it I guess" I replied and gave him a hug. I was having the best time ever. I danced, grinded and chatted to Peeta for half an hour before the girls dragged me off to come and dance with them.

We laughed and danced for like an hour until the song "Low" came on. Even though it is like crazy old, we love that song and we all stood up on a table and started dancing. It was great and we didn't notice that every guy in the club was staring at us. Today was one of the best days I have ever had by far.

*One hour later*

Since, Peeta is the only one who hasn't been drinking he drives us all back to the university. The curfew for all university students is midnight and we all have five minutes to get into bed. The second Peeta parks the car, we all sprint off in different directions, trying to locate our dorm rooms in our drunken state. Luckily, I have Peeta to guide me. We make it home with 2 minutes to spare. I get changed and wash the make-up off of my face and get into Peeta's bed where he is lying topless. I give him a kiss and we fall asleep.

**2,000 words exactly! Wow. My fingers are gonna start bleeding so I'm gonna go.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Cya x**


	13. Chapter 11

Heyya guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come up but I had writers block for a while, but I'm back now!  
>Thank you for all of the amazing comments and reviews! It means a lot.<br>I'm writing this on my phone so there may be some spelling mistakes, just thought I would warn you. Anywayss this chapter is in Johanna's POV and Katniss' POV.  
>Enjoy!<br>Johanna's POV  
>Gale went home yesterday after Clove slapped me. I guess he didnt want to stick around to see how mad Katniss would be. To be honest, I don't as well. I always wake up really early in the mornings at like 4 because I get nightmares. Since I need to wake up for school in a couple of hours anyway, I just decide to stay up. I finish the remainder of my homework, that Gale was helping me with and then I collapse on the sofa to watch the walking dead. But my mind is elsewhere...<br>I keep thinking about how I have ruined a perfectly good friendship with Katniss and maybe something more with Marvel. I really like him and now I go and ruin any chances that I had of him liking me back. I sigh to myself. 'Im just a huge fucking mess..' I think out loud.  
>Rick's voice blares out of the TV followed by gunshots and I try to watch attentively but one face keeps popping back into my mind. Those hazel eyes that I could get lost in forever and his dimple in his cheek when ever he smirks and his heart that no longer contained me. I miss Marvel and I need to tell him that.<br>I get up and get my phone from the bedside table and look through my contacts. When I find the one that I am looking for I hit the green call button and prepare myself for the worst.  
>I wait anxiously as the phone connects.<br>"Hello? Do you know what the flipping time it!" Says the voice on the other end. I decide its time to do what is right.  
>"Hi Katniss, sorry about that. I know I'm probably the last person you would want to talk to right now b-"<br>"Johanna, I don't mind that you kissed Gale. You can do what you want, I don't control you," she adds with a laugh. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.  
>"Really oh thank god. Brainless I thought you hated me, not that I care what you think of me or anything," I joke and I hear her laugh again. "But I wanted some advice as well. I really, really like Marvel but I feel like I have just ked Gale on. What should I do?" I say exasperated. I rake my hands through my short hair.<br>"Well, I know for a fact you have liked Marvel for ages and I'm sure that what you're feeling for Gale will go away shortly. You should tell Marvel you like him before anything else happens." Kat advises. I thank her, say goodbye and then cut off the phone.  
>I sigh heavily and prepare to be rejected. I dial Marvels' number.<br>"Hey Johanna I haven't heard from you for ages! But cant this wait till school because its really early" Marvel's voice sounds happy like he is genuinely excited to talk to me but also a bit husky from him just being woken up. It makes him sound sexy. That boosts my self esteem a little.  
>"Sorry, sorry but I have something I really want to tell you." I venture slowly.<br>"Sure go ahead," he says and I can almost feel him smiling down the phone.  
>'I cant do this!" I think to myself,'You are Johanna Mason. You are brave you can do this. How cares if he says no. No is just a word, it means nothing' I take another deep breath.<br>"Marvel I think I am in love with you..." I say quietly and wait for his response.  
>Silence.<br>"Johanna, I think I'm in love with you too..."  
>"wait really!? You're not joking right!?" I say eagerly. I'm great at breaking romantic tension.<br>"Yes really. I really love you." His voice comes out soft from the receiver. Inside my head a rave is going on but I try to seem cool.  
>"Thank God, I thought I was going to be rejected!" I laugh and he laughs to in response.<br>"How about I take you out tomorrow after school? Dress casually, we are not going anywhere fancy but its weird seeing you in dresses and I know you hate them anyway" he says. We arrange for a bit more and then we say goodbye and I cut off.  
>Well that went better than expected.<br>I smile and then mess around on m phone for a bit. I go on instagram and see that my friends went out yesterday without me. Yeah, I was a little bit pissed but I deserved that. I also saw how Marvel wasn't there and I think it might be because of me.  
>There are multiple pictures from all of there accounts but the one with the most likes is from Finnick's account ( awesome_Finnick). They obviously got someone to take the picture for them because all of them are in the shot. Katniss is on Peeta's back and is kissing him on the cheek and he is blushing but still smiling at the camera. Annie is half hugging Finnick and smiling at the camera and Finnick is adjusting his hair like always and they are standing by Katniss and Peeta. Clove is being lifted up bridal style by Cato and it looks like she is screaming from laughter and Cato is smiling down at her with love in his eyes. I like the picture and see it has 734 likes and a few comments. One of them was from Marvel ( marvel_comics_dont_sue_me) and it read : Glad you guys had a fun time without me XD<br>I laugh at his remark and as I do I hear a groan next to me. I see I have awoken Clove. I have forgiven clove and she has forgiven me since yesterday so we are good.  
>"Oh my god Johanna go to sleep!" She grumbles into her pillow yanking her sheets over her head.<br>In response I pull her pillow from under her head and hit her with it whilst laughing. She curses at me and then goes back to sleeping.  
>I switch off the television and then climb back into bed after packing away my school stuff. Marvel is the last thing on my mind before I drift off into a deep sleep.<p>

Katniss' POV:  
>THUD!<br>In my attempt to turn off Peeta's alarm I end up falling out of the bed. I look up and see Peeta laughing at me. I give him a glare which I am unable to keep up because seeing him happy makes me happy. I say morning to him and kiss his cheek. Then I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom to get changed.  
>I go in the shower first and sing Safe and sound by Taylor Swift and when I finish and get out of the shower I hear Peeta applauding me.<br>"Shut up!" I yell jokingly at him and then I start getting ready. I put on a checkered red crop shirt which is tied at the front and put a black vest top underneath. Then I put on some black leggings and a pair of light blue shorts. Then finally I put on some wedge heeled knee high boots. I decided to leave my hair down today. After being satisfied with how I looked I walk out the bathroom and see Peeta packing my books for today in my school bag. His back is to me so using my hunter tread I sneak up on him and then poke him in the sides. I jumps and falls of the bed and I laugh as payback from when we woke up.  
>"Damn you Katniss!" He laughs. I give him a kiss after thanking him for packing my bag and then we leave out for school.<br>I really hate Mondays. My lessons are fine and so are the people in them but its just the actual day. I mean from a weekend of rest and relaxation to work. I hate it.  
>Peeta and I walk to the form room together and then sit down and see that Johanna, Clove and Marvel are here. Johanna and Marvel are sitting kind of close.<br>"Jo, can I talk to you?" I ask and she nods and then comes with me to the other side of the classroom.  
>"Did you tell him?" I ask excitedly. She fills me in on everything that happened and I am really happy for her. We go back to the others and I congratulate Marvel. Its only been a secret to Jo that Marvel has liked her for ages, literally everyone else knew.<br>The rest of our friends file into the classroom and shortly after them Miss. Trinket arrives too.  
>"Hush now students," she squeaks. Her hair and makeup is particularly blinding today. Her wig is bright yellow and she accompanied that by wearing extra long electric pink eyelashes and bright yellow lipstick. She looks like a nightmare. "Today we have new student starting here today. Her name is Madge Undersee."<br>I freeze.  
>Why the hell didn't Madge tell me she was starting at this school!?<br>"MADGE!" I yell out from my seat and she waves excitedly at me. Everyone else including all of my friends are staring at me weirdly.  
>Madge has known me since we were seven. We were best friends (other than Annie and Finnick and Peeta of course) and we always went around to each others house's. But then Madge's father, the Mayor of Panem, had to move because of issues with his job and the family moves along with him. I can't believe she is back here!<br>"Since you seem to know Katniss you can sit by her," Miss Trinket concluded and then sat down at her desk and began marking papers.  
>Delly saunters in late and when she is about to sit down I grab her chair and place it next to mine for Madge to sit in.<br>"MISS TRINKET HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT!?" Delly screeches.  
>"Delly, shut up and stop causing a fuss." Miss trinket said tiredly.<br>I give Madge a huge hug.  
>"Why didnt you tell me you were coming!?" I asked excitedly.<br>"My dad got a transfer back to Panem and so here I am. Sorry it was kind of last minute." She says as she flips her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. She has got prettier than when I last saw her.  
>"You gonna introduce us?" I hear Clove say.<br>I laugh," sorry! Okay so Madge this is Finnick-"  
>"The hottest most talented guy you will ever meet!" Finnick finishes for me and we all roll our eyes.<br>"I was going to say the most annoying guy you will ever meet but okay. Then Annie his girlfriend,"  
>"sorry about him! We think he has mental problems," Annie says and Madge laughs and says it was nice to meet them.<br>"This is Cato and Clove. They are dating as well," I continue and Cato and Clove say hi and Madge replies politely. "This is Johanna and Marvel, who have just started dating!" I say excitedly and Johanna instantly gives Madge the nickname of Blondie and Marvel apologises for her behavior and says hi. " and finally Peeta, my boyfriend."  
>"Nice to meet you," Peeta says cheerfully and I can tell Madge feels at home. Just before the bell goes Finnick stands up and shouts to the form room, "PASS THE WORD ON, PARTY IN MY DORM TONIGHT! FOR THE WELCOME OF MADGE!" Everyone in the room cheers and talks excitedly and Miss Trinket looks like she has given up on us and the world.<br>The annoying bell rings and as we all get up to move, I compare my timetable to Madge's all she has is PE with me today. I tell her to go to the centre table at lunch so she can eat with us and she agrees and then walks away to her next lesson.  
>*time flash to lunch*<br>We are all laughing and talking at lunch but my mind is elsewhere because I am trying to find Madge. When she finally walks into the hall she is laughing, which is fine.  
>Well it would have been if she wasn't laughing with Delly.<br>PLOT TWIST XD Hope you all enjoyed reading and I'll see you all soon xx.  
>Please review and like and all that stuff.<br>Byeeee xxx


	14. Chapter 12

**Im back for more Nightlock Univeristy! I'm so happy that you are all still reading, but none of you seem to review anymore and when I see your reviews it makes me happy, so keep reviewing guys!**

**Anyways! This chapter will be in Delly's POV, Magde's POV and then finally Katniss' POV. Enjoy!**

Delly's POV:

I storm out of the form room after Finnick announced he was having a party. Katniss is such a bitch! Niamh sees me as I walk past her locker and she jogs to catch up with me.

"Hey Delly!" she says, she doesn't have the same form room as me so she didn't see what Katniss did to me today.

"Hi Niamh, Katniss is so annoying! And guess what? She has a new friend starting here! She is probably going to be a slut just like Katniss and all her other friends." I say exasperated. Niamh and I bitch about the Victors a bit more until we reach maths and see someone sitting in our seat. It's that Madge. I sashay over to her.

"Yeah, hi, Madge. These are OUR seats, get lost," Niamh said annoyed. Madge flips her golden hair over her shoulder and her blue eyes focus on me. She quickly scrambles for her stuff and I wait impatiently for her to move.

"Actually, wait, you can stay here," I say to Madge. I whisper my plan in Niamh's ear when Madge wasn't looking and then we sit opposite Madge. "Sorry about that Madge, we don't like people who get in our way but I think we can make an exception for you, seeing as you are pretty." I'm not exactly lying either. Her golden blonde hair could maybe even compete against mine and her blue eyes look like the ocean, also her complexion is tanned and clear.

"Thanks!" she smiles at me and Niamh and then we start bombarding her with questions.

"Where are you from?" asks Niamh

"How old are you?" I question.

"What do your parents do?"

"How do you get your hair so shiny?"

"What colour nail varnish is that?"

And we do this for the remainder of the lesson, whilst I copy Niamh's work. It is really hard trying to make out Niamh's scrawl! Madge answers all of our questions happily and with a smile and I actually quite like her. She is nothing like that boyfriend stealing bitch Katpiss. We laugh and share jokes and stories until I finally ask the last question.

"Do you want to be our friends?" I ask, tossing my locks over my shoulder and giving her my award winning smile. There is no way she is going to say no.

"Yeah sure" says Madge, excited because she was finally making friends.

"Great!" I say and give Niamh a high five. We exchange phone numbers and then we find out that Madge has all of the morning lessons with us (along with some more of my friends). We chat delightedly to our next lesson which was Physics. Throughout the lesson (even though Madge didn't realise) boys kept staring at her and that was great if she was going to be a part of our group seeing as every boy in the school wants us. The problem is they want all the girls in the Victors too and also the boys from the Victors don't like us. I don't get why though; I mean surely Peeta should be all over me!

Soon the bell rings for morning break and I text Bex, Mae, and Glimmer to meet us behind school by the large oak tree so we can introduce them to our new bestie Madge. We arrive there and because no one else had arrived yet, Madge, Niamh and I gather around my phone and take a selfie. I filter it and then put it on Instagram making sure to tag Madge, so she can get loads of new followers. I can't wait to introduce her to my friends and to show her off to the Victors…

Madge's POV:

Delly and her friends are so nice! I'm happy I moved away from the Capitol, it was horrible there because my father made me attend a private boarding school with an itchy school uniform. Before leaving third period to go to fourth (Music), I put on my favourite strawberry lip balm and then wait for Delly and Mae to leave the classroom.

"Darius, was totally staring at you all the way through Latin! I bet he likes you!" Mae squeals as she walks beside Delly and I.

"Naah, I just moved here, I doubt it," I say modestly. I don't even know who Darius is and even so I don't want to make any enemies on my first day, if anyone liked Darius.

"Don't be so modest! He is so into you," Delly laughed as we walked into Music and sat down, but not before shooing some girls out of the way. As they walk past me, I whisper sorry to them and they smile at me. I don't want to come across as bossy and mean on my first day. I talk to Delly and Mae for a while and then Miss Daniels came into the classroom.

"Hello class, I'm sorry but I left my presentation and notes at home so today I will just evaluate your skill levels in singing and or instrument playing. Sorry for the short notice, but you can have five minutes to figure out what you are going to do and then I will be going in alphabetical order so Anna you're up first and then Delly so get cracking!" Miss Daniels said with a little twinkle in her eye and I am pretty sure she did this on purpose just so she could hear us sing and perform.

"Shit!" Delly curses under her breath and starts racking her brain trying to find a song, occasionally saying a song title out loud and then shaking her head and carrying on thinking. I already know what song I am going to sing. I am going to sing "The Hanging Tree," that Katniss taught me when we were little. I could never sing it as well as she could and I probably still can't but I will try.

"Okay class, time is up!" Miss Daniels motions for Anna to go up to the front and she stands next to the microphone and sings Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran and to be honest it was really bad. She couldn't hit any of the high notes and she was flat the whole way through. I saw Miss Daniels wince a couple of times as well. "Thank you for that interesting performance, next is Delly!"

"Good luck!" Mae and I whisper in synchronisation and then we laugh.

"I'm going to be singing Count on Me by Bruno Mars, for my new friend Madge!" Delly smiles and I blush beetroot as everyone turns to stare at me.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one two three  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Whoa, whoa  
>Oh, oh<br>Yeah, yeah_

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song<br>Beside you  
>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br>Everyday I will  
>Remind you<em>

_Ooh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>Never say goodbye  
>You know you can<em>

_Count on me like one two three  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
>And you'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh  
>You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"<em>

I applaud like mad. Delly's voice is average but it's the thought what counts. That was really sweet!

"Well wasn't that lovely!" Miss Daniels said and then gestured for the next person to go up. Mae was before me, who was last, and she sung Stomach Tied in Knots by Sleeping with Sirens. Then finally it was me. I slowly got up and walked to the front and picked up a guitar and began:

"_Are you, are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree,_

_The dead man called out, for his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree,_

_I told you to run, so we could both be free,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree,_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I sing the first verse again for effect and then finish to an astonished round of applause and Delly and Mae screaming from the back of the class. I smile and bow, put the guitar down and then quickly run back to my seat.

"That was amazing Madge!" Miss Daniels said and the class nodded their heads in agreement. " I have decided to give you all a mark out of 30. 10 marks for the actual performance, 10 marks for how captivating it was and my personal mark out of 10 for how good I thought you were." She went through the list Delly got 25/30, Mae got 27/30 and I realise I got the highest in the class with 29/30. My only criticism was that one time I played a wrong chord (which I realised) but I was so happy! Nothing could ruin today!

Katniss' POV:

Recap:

_*time flash to lunch*_

_We are all laughing and talking at lunch but my mind is elsewhere because I am trying to find Madge. When she finally walks into the hall she is laughing, which is fine._

_Well it would have been if she wasn't laughing with Delly._

End of recap.

After spotting us Delly and Madge walk over to our table.

"Hi, Katniss!" Madge said happily. I hate to rain on her parade but she doesn't know that she has just made friends with the school slut.

"What are you doing talking to her?!" Delly and I ask Madge at the same time. I feel sorry for her, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I made friends with Delly today Katniss, I hope that wasn't wrong, and Delly, Katniss has been my friend since I was 7, I can talk to her if I want." Madge said with confidence to both of us.

"Madge, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask her politely, she obliges and I leave my group trying to defend Peeta from Delly. When we get out of earshot I begin explaining to Madge. "Do you not know who she is!? She is the school slut and she hates the Victors! And also she has been trying to get with Peeta since we were in high school!" I say angrily. I know it's not Madge's fault, she didn't know, but Delly knew full well that Madge knew me.

"WHAT!? But she seemed so nice, she even sung a song to me in music!" Madge exclaimed.

"She is probably trying to just trick you! Please Madge, I'm your friend, trust me." I plead with Madge, I can't lose my best friend let alone to Delly. Madge seemed to be thinking this through, she dragged her long, manicured fingers through her hair and bit her lip.

Silence.

"I believe you, excuse me for a second." Madge said walking up to Delly. I follow her and sit back down at the table where Delly was trying to squeeze in between Finnick and Peeta. I sigh and shove her out of the way and Finnick and Peeta happily make room for me. I then turn around to see what Madge was going to say to Delly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you hated Katniss? She is my best friend you know, if you told me I wouldn't have wasted my time with you!" Madge asked Delly loudly.

"Come on Madge, don't be like that. Katniss has changed from when you last knew her," Delly says and then leans over to Madge and in a loud whisper says, " she's such a bitch and a slut now."

Just before I could get up to go and slap some sense into that Barbie doll Madge does it for me. The sound of the smack echoes through the dining hall and everyone's heads turn around to see who got smacked. Delly holds her cheek and gasps.

"Don't you ever fucking talking about Katniss like that again, or I swear I will yank out your eyelash extensions and shove them down your fucking throat. Maybe it will be a nice change from all of the dicks you get shoved down there daily." Madge said in a menacing voice, manically smiling at Delly, who flinched. But Delly soon got her sense back and slapped Madge back, at this point I slammed into action and shoved Delly away from Madge.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" I am about to slap her silly when I feel a hand on my arm, I whirl around and see Peeta with a worried expression in his eyes. I instantly stop, instead I just spit in Delly's face and she stalks off to her friends and I sit down next to mine.


	15. Chapter 13

**Anyone else like Of Mice And Men? Because I am obsessed with Broken Generation right now XD.**

**This will be in Katniss' POV and then Finnick's POV.**

Katniss' POV:

*End of lunch*

"Let's make this interesting! Let's all race to P.E, couples against couples. Madge since you are single at the moment you can go with Peeta and I," I say and everyone nods. There are various different ways to the Sports Hall each one with as many stops as the other. The way that went in a straight line to the sports hall had teachers lounges dotted about it and the head teacher's office was nearby too, so if anyone saw you running past you were definitely going to get a detention. Also, that corridor was completely crowded all of the time. The other way is to go outside and around the back of the school (which isn't actually in the school premises). The bad things about this way is that it is tiring to run the whole way and also it is right next to a busy car park, so you were constantly dodging cars. Another way to get there was by going up the stairs and running past the library of doom and the assistant head's office and then going back down the busy staircase to join the end of the first corridor to exit to the sports hall. The assistant head and librarian are always patrolling this corridor on the second floor and if they see running they will give you a detention and also lots of teaching rooms are on this floor so if people see you going past they will stop you and shout and you and shit. And finally, the last way to get there is to go through the maze on the bottom floor. There are loads and loads of corridors connecting to mini corridors on the bottom floor, and even if you have been attending for a while you are bound to get lost eventually and that wastes valuable time.

"Let's go through the maze!" I say to Peeta and Madge. They both nod in response and then I start the countdown. "3…2…1…. GO!" and all of us sprint off into different directions. Johanna and Marvel tried their luck with the car park, Cato and Clove went off up the stairs and Finnick and Annie went straight forwards.

I sprint off into a deserted corridor with Madge on my left and Peeta on my right. We take various turns until we think we are lost.

"Let's try this way!" said Madge, pointing towards a secluded, deserted corridor and we follow her. I smile widely, when I see at the end of the corridor there is a door which seems to be leading outside. Just as Peeta puts his hand on the door handle we hear a voice call out.

"WHAT BISNESS DO YOU HAVE RUNNING AROUND THE HALLS DURING LESSON TIME!?" yelled the voice of the male school nurse. We are dead. This nurse seems to think it is his duty to give students detentions and every time he catches he sees someone doing something even remotely out of place he starts handing out detentions.

'Don't make eye contact,' I think to myself and I look at the floor.

"YOUR MOM CALLED, SHE'S HORNY AS HELL, GOTTA GO!" Peeta shouted back and shoved the door open and ushered us outside before slamming the door shut after him. Around 200m in front of us is the sports hall and we see Finnick and Annie around 10m in front of us, leaving from the school building. We all look each other in the eye and then we start sprinting like there is no tomorrow. I shove Finnick aside when I draw up next to him and when he sees who it was he yells at me, and I just look behind me, wink, and then laugh. I see Madge in front of me drawing up next to Annie and I run as fast as I can to catch up with her, when I do I see that Peeta is a bit in front about to reach the doors of the sports hall, but as he reaches for them Clove appears from nowhere and throws an apple at his head and he falls just before he reaches the doors. I fumble around in my bag whilst I am running and grab my pencil case and I throw it at Annie to stop her from running. I then see Cato and Clove either side of me closing in and I do a front flip to throw them off and then realise that I am neck and neck with Madge, who still has a pink mark on her cheek from Delly.

"Together?" I ask out of breath, still running.

"Together." She says and we run full pelt towards the door and shove it open and collapse on the floor and cause a pile on, seeing as everyone was running towards us. Peeta who didn't join in with the pile on could see Madge and I struggling to breath and being the strong man he is, pulled us out one arm each.

"Thanks!" I pant and give him a hug. I give Madge a high five and give Peeta a kiss. "SUCK ON THAT! WE WIN!" I yell.

"Actually, you didn't," I hear a voice coming from the direction of the changing rooms and see Johanna and Marvel leaning against the door. "What took you so long?" she asked smirking and I huffed.

"For fucks sake Johanna" I laugh after I get my breath back. We all help each other back up and as I do Annie throws my pencil case back at me and Finnick shoves me and then they both start laughing. "Damn you guys" I laugh and Peeta helps me back up again. We say goodbye to the boys and then we go into the changing room.

I change into my running shorts and my tank top and then wait for the girls to get ready. Turns out Cato and Clove got a detention along the way and Finnick apparently stopped to check his reflection in the mirror in the boy's bathroom.

We walk out of the changing room and onto the track, where some people are already waiting. We all chat for a bit until Miss Donnelly comes out and tell us what we are doing. It will be girls vs boys on the track. First it will be the fastest boys against fastest girls and then they will be assessing our throwing in shot-put and javelin. Madge doesn't exactly like sports so she is relieved when she finds out she won't be facing.

They have us lined up on the 100m track in boy, girl order. It goes :Lane 1- Marvel, Lane 2- Clove, Lane 3 – Peeta, Lane 4- Johanna, Lane 5- Cato, Lane 6- me, Lane 7- Finnick, Lane 8- Annie. I look down the lanes and see that Finnick is ruffling his hair, Annie is jumping up and down ready to race, Peeta is giving me a thumbs up, Johanna is motioning cutting Clove's throat to her and Clove is returning the notion and Marvel is shouting at Bex ,who is in this class, that he doesn't like her.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Miss Donnelly shouts from one end of the track. We all get down on our knees in our starting position.

"GO ON KATNISS!" I hear Madge yell from the side line, I look over at her and smile.

"GET SET!" Miss yells again. I look straight ahead. I will win this race.

"GO!" I sprint so fast, I am pretty sure there is a line of fire behind me. I pump my arms and legs faster and faster and the only person in front of me is Clove and that's to be expected because she goes to a running cub twice a week. I try as hard as I can and by the end of the race I draw the line at the same time as Clove.

"Well done! Timings are: Katniss and Clove – 15.00, Peeta- 15.6, Johanna- 15.8, Finnick- 16.00, Marvel and Cato- 16.4, Annie- 16.6" Miss announces and I shake hands with Clove and get a sip of my water.

Time for throwing next.

*Time flash to an hour before Finnick's party*

I disentangle myself from Peeta on the couch and go to grab some clothes for the party. We were watching Sword Art Online, my new anime obsession and lost track of the time. Peeta only needs like 10 minutes to get ready whereas I need an hour if I'm fast. I shower for around 10 minutes and then then get dressed into some denim blue short shorts and a black off the shoulder crop top with some knee high black converses and black stud earrings. Then I do my eyeliner and do my hair in its signature braid across my shoulder. When I come out I see Peeta wearing black converses , black skinny jeans and a my chemical romance hoodie. He looks so cute.

"You look gorgeous Katniss," he said and I blush and compliment him back. Then I lean in and give him a kiss. I have to tiptoe seeing as he has grown again and I run my hands through his hair and moan into the kiss. I haven't kissed him like this for a while and it's hard to imagine a time when I hated him because these past few weeks have been filled with such a nicer version of Peeta. His hand fumble with my braid, we stay like this for a while and then after a couple more minutes we break away. I grin at him and he returns it. Then he takes my hand and we walk across the campus in the direction of Finnick's dorm, where loud music is blaring out.

"You look great Katniss! Peeta meh," Finnick says as he opens the door for us and he points to where everyone else is in the room and we call sit down in a circle. We all talk for a while and Finnick disappears and comes back with an empty bottle of 7up and screams "TRUTH OR DARE OR HEAVEN!" and we all laugh. It's nice to know university hasn't changed us at all. Finnick spins the bottle and it lands on Cato and Finnick asks the question.

"Dare!" Cato says bravely, with his arm around Clove, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"Okay, I dare you to name five people in the room other than Clove that you would make out with, and just to put it out there I am off limits," Finnick finishes with a wink and a laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Finnick," Cato laughs, "I would say ummm, Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Mae and Bex. No one kill me!" He says casting a worried expression at everyone sitting around the circle. Clove looks mad but then she says:

"At least you didn't say Delly," and the anger fades away from her face. Cato kisses the top of her head and she smiles up at him. Cato reaches for the bottle and spins it and it lands on Johanna and before Cato can even ask the question she says dare.

"Eager are we?" Cato jokes and then says, "okay then since you are so confident you can be a lesbian for the rest of the night," and then at the end he throws in a fake, sickly swear smile. Johanna smiles evilly and then pushes Marvel's arm off of her and then she goes and sits next to Clove and pulls her away from Cato and Clove plays along and she leans against Johanna instead of Cato, who is fuming.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Says Johanna, coking an eyebrow at him as she reaches over to spin the bottle and the bottle lands on me. "Truth or dare or heaven Katniss?" Johanna asked with a wink.

"Let's do heaven why not," I laugh and then I spin the bottle and it lands on Finnick. Not again. "For god's sake not again!" I exclaim.

"You should be used to it now! GO!" yelled Johanna.

"I don't mind Finnick, it's just a game," said Annie patting his arm.

"Katniss, you might as well just get it over with," Peeta said, I remember what happened last time I played this game and I really didn't want to lose Peeta again.

"Alright I'll do it, but everyone whilst we are gone make sure Delly stays away from Peeta, you hear me!?" I ask paranoid and they laugh and agree. Then I follow Finnick into his bedroom.

"Here again Kitty," he says, nervously ruffling his hair.

"Guess I am aren't I," I sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"YOU CAN START NOW!" I hear Annie shout from behind the door. We lean just like before and then we made contact. Our lips move in synchronisation and I open my mouth and his tongue gains access. We battle for dominance and he wins and then we go from sitting on the floor to rolling around on the floor. He kisses me harder and I kiss him with the same amount of intensity. I moan and run my hands through his hair and he does the same to me. I am getting breathless and so the kiss slows down a bit but I am still enjoying the kiss as much as I was before. I stroke his chest and he runs his hands up and down my back and I moan again in pleasure and happiness and I can feel him smile into the kiss.

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" We hear Peeta's voice from behind the door and only then the kiss really slows down, we slowly break away when there is 10 seconds left and I quickly pat my hair down, because luckily it is in a braid so my hair isn't that matted. Finnick however is dragging various combs and brushes through his hair.

"It doesn't matter Finnick, we were playing a game were we kiss each other, our hair is supposed to be messed up" I say when there is only 5 seconds left. We then awkwardly stand by the door until the seconds run out. Before I open the door I hear Finnick say , "You're not a bad kisser, Kitty,"

"Neither are you," I say, and I peck him on the cheek, smile at him and then open the door.

I then smile at Peeta and sit back down next to him, and then I reach out and spin the bottle. I lands on Peeta. "Truth or Dare or Heaven?" I ask him and he says dare. "Okay, make up a fantasy about you and Finnick!" I end up bursting into laughter.

"WHAT NO!" he shouts and everyone starts laughing. At this point Johanna starts stroking and messing with Clove's hair and whispering in her hair, trying to make Cato jealous and it is working.

"Yup! You can write it down and we want to hear it by form tomorrow!" Annie laughed along with me and Finnick looked scared.

"No! Please! PLEASE!" he gets down on his knees and starts begging and raising his hands heavenwards as if he was praying. I laugh.

"You have too! Okay Peeta, spin the bottle!" Clove laughs but she stops when the bottle lands on her. "Dare!" she says right away.

"I dare you to go into the room where the party is and sing a Disney duet with Johanna," Peeta says after thinking for a while. Johanna grabs Clove's hand and drags her out into the party room.

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!" Clove starts walking slowly towards Johanna who was on the other side of the room.

"AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED!" Johanna sings back meeting Clove in the middle.

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!" They both sing together and before they can sing anything else Cato drags Clove away from Johanna finally fed up.

My phone bleeps from a notification and I see the video has updated to Facebook. I smile evilly and then continue with the game.

Finnick's POV:

*Midnight*

"Katniss you didn't have to stay to clean up, everyone else has gone to bed, you can too you know?" I say to Katniss, who was insisting on cleaning the room up. I don't share my dorm with anyone and so I had to clean up all the mess by myself. Annie was too tired and she was a bit drunk to so Johanna guided her home. Clove and Cato ran off because they hated cleaning and finally Peeta and Marvel helped for a bit but got too tired so now it is just Kat and me.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't" Kat said, disgustedly picking up a pizza slice from the floor and throwing it over her shoulder into the black bin bag. We laugh and talk and clean until the room is clean and then Katniss flops down on the sofa. "Thank God that is over!" she jokes. I sit down next to her and I agree.

"Finnick, can I tell you something?" She said, sitting up straight and staring into my eyes. I never noticed how pretty her eyes where before. Peeta is very lucky.

"Yeah sure, I need to tell you something too," I say, preparing for the worst.

"You can go first I don't mind," she smiles as she says this and I decide to go first and get it over with. Here goes nothing.

"Katniss, I can't stop thinking about that kiss, it felt better than any kiss I have had with Annie and I think I really like you, not in a friend way," I say staring into her beautiful eyes.

"That was what I was going to say. I really like you too Finnick," she says leaning in. I meet her lips halfway and I feel like I am in ecstasy. 'She likes me!' is the only thought that keeps going through my mind. I kiss her more hungrily until we are both lying down on the couch, but I can tell she doesn't want to go any further than that. We kiss for a while longer until she breaks away.

"I have got to be getting back to Peeta, I'll tell him tomorrow. I don't want to cheat on him." Katniss said she gets up and I walk her to my door. "Night Finnick," she says softly, she kisses me again and then she leaves down the corridor.

**DON'T KILL ME! I REPEAT DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Cya guys xx**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello! Please don't kill me for that last chapter, it will all work out in the end eventually XD. Regardless I hope you liked the last chapter! **

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV, Peeta's POV and then Finnick's POV.**

Katniss' POV:

I open my dorm room door and see despite Peeta's tiredness he stayed up to make sure I got in okay.

"What took you so long?" he asks stretching and moving over in his bed to make room for me.

"I finished cleaning up because SOMEONE," I say pointing at Peeta who was grinning sheepishly, "didn't stay behind to help," I say in mock annoyance. I can't bring myself to tell him today, so instead I get dressed into my pyjama tank top and shorts and climb in next to Peeta. I kiss him on the forehead, "Night Peeta," I whisper into the pillow.

"Night Katniss," he says softly back to me and that is the last thing I hear before I drift away into a troubling sleep.

*Time flash to the morning*

"_Peeta, I need to tell you something. I can't stop thinking about the kiss I had with Finnick and when I stayed over to clean he told me that he has feelings for me and I feel the same way. I'm so sorry, Peeta." I say not meeting his eyes as I do so. _

"_You like Finnick?" he says anger bubbling up in his voice. I bring myself to look up at his face and I see it is slowly turning redder and redder. He walks over to me with a maniacal grin on his face. _

"_Yes I do, I'm sorry Peeta," I say once more but before I can say anything else Peeta grabs me and throws me off the bed. I scream and land on the floor with a jolt. I try to stand back up but he slaps me and the force of the slap sends me to my knees in pain and sorrow. _

"_ANYTHING ELSE HAPPEN WHIST I WAS GONE!?" he questions angrily staring down at me on the floor. _

"_We kissed again. Peeta please stop this!" I cry out. He doesn't listen though and he drags me by my hair to the window and tries to force me out of it. "PLEASE STOP DON'T DO THIS!" I shout at him, tears streaming down my face. He stops for a second and looks at me crying defenceless in his arms, but then snaps back to his senses and with a sharp shove he pushes me out of the 7__th__ floor window. _

_I fly through the arm, flaying my arms about screaming out for help even though I knew it was fruitless. I look downwards and see the floor coming closer and closer and I knew it was only a matter of time before I made impact. _

"_I love you Prim," I say as I hit the floor. _

I gasp and jolt upright as I wake, and as I do Peeta wakes up next to me. "Katniss what's wrong?" he asks soothingly. It takes a while for me to get my breath back.

"Nightmares," I say breathlessly, slowly calming down.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" he says looking into my eyes with total concern.

"You will find out soon enough anyway," I say sadly to him as he gives me a puzzled look. After the words leave my mouth, the alarm goes off and I quickly turn it off. I sigh as I get out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom with some clothes. I switch on the shower and drag my hands through my tangled bed hair and wash it through with some coconut shampoo. As I do I sing "If you can't hang" by Sleeping With Sirens because it suits the current situation.

_Met a girl at 17, _

_Thought she meant the world to me,_

_So I gave her everything,_

_She turned out to be a cheat,_

_Said she's been thinking for a long time,_

_Said she found somebody new,_

_I've been thinking that this whole time, but I never thought you'd stay,_

_But that's okay._

_I hope he takes your filthy heart and then he throws you away some day,_

_Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know:_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door!_

_I, don't wanna take your precious time,_

_Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face,_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_I, don't wanna take your precious time,_

_Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face,_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_You're the lowest type, you're the lowest._

_Met a girl stuck in her ways, _

_She found a boy she knew she'd change,_

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face, to watch us go our separate ways._

_She said we grown apart for some time and that she found somebody knew._

_I hope Mr Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do._

_Stay, the hell away!_

_While I figure out myself, figure out how I got this way._

_Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know:_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door!_

I am about to sing the next chorus but I burst out into silent sobs. Peeta has genuinely changed and I have gone behind his back and kissed his best friend. I clamber out of the shower, dry myself off and then blow dry my hair. After I do I wipe away my tears and get dressed into my cheerleading outfit and my pure white trainers.

Then it's time to tell Peeta…

"Peeta, can I tell you something?" I start but then see he is on the phone, he looks pissed.

"Yeah… Okay…. I can't believe it… Fine… Okay… bye." He finished on the phone and then turns to me. "That was Finnick." He says frostily, his eyes hardening, just like they did whenever he used to tease me and give me crap in high school. "He told me everything."

"I'm so sorry! I was just about to tell you!" I say, fighting back the tears in my eyes. I can't bear to see him like this.

"You expect me to forgive you like that?!" he asks, clicking his fingers. Then he shakes his head, "I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to date you. I should have known you would just stomp on my heart." He says with a mix of anger and disappointment in his voice.

"We can still be friends right?" I ask, and then mentally punch myself because that is the worst thing you could possibly say in this situation.

He looks at the floor, "I guess, but it will take a while for me to trust you again, Katniss." And then with that he storms out of the dorm room leaving me alone.

Peetas's POV:

I slam the door of the dorm room and get my earphones out. I look through my playlist and find the song "Bulletproof love" by Pierce the Veil and I play it. It fits what is going on right now.

_I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,_

_We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights._

_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,_

_So darling, don't, don't wake me up, cause my thrill is gone._

_In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone._

_Yeah!_

_You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._

_I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_

_And when the vultures sing tonight I'm going to join right in._

_I'll sing along,oh cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barely hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone, and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair!_

_(No!)_

_Don't you try to blame this on me._

_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. _

_And goddamit, I can barely say your name, so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink._

After this point I have reached the main school building so I switch off my iPod and walk inside in the direction of the form room.

Finnick explained everything to me, from what he felt when he kissed her in the game to what happened after I left and I feel horrible. I'm not going to linger over it though. I won't let her get to me. No matter how hard I try. If anything I wish them the best, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I do not notice where I am going and bump into Mr Crane, who is in control of all the schedule changes. "Ahh, Mr Mellark, just the person I wanted to see. Drama has been added to the curriculum and seeing as your previous records from high school have been transferred over and you seemed to do well in Drama we are adding you to the course. It will be every Tuesday and Wednesday and Friday after school until 5." He babbles on, and then he looks at his list, " Could you also tell: Clove Fuhrman, Madge Undersee, Cato Ludwig, Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Marvel Quaid, Annie Cresta, Delly Cartwright and Bex March that they have to come as well. Thanks Mr Mellark." And then with that he strides away. I roll my eyes and then resume walking and come up to Delly's locker which her friends are all crowded around. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to me harassed with perfume, extensions and makeup.

I am about to open my mouth but Delly turns around, "Peeta!" she says to me and then turns to her friends again, "The bae is here!" she squeals and then she turns back to face me again.

"Look, I'm not here to chat to you, but you and Bex have been added to this new drama programme and its after school until 5." And with that I walk away leaving Delly and her friends upset with my absence. Thank god that is over, I think to myself.

I finally reach the form room and I see Annie sitting down crying, I see no one else has arrived yet. I go over to her.

"Annie whats wrong?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder and I sit down next to her. I'm pretty sure I know what is wrong, but it's nice to ask.

"Fin-Finnick just bro-broke up with me!" she wails and then gives me a hug, with I return. "He-he said he liked Katniss m-more than me!" she hugs me tighter.

"Don't worry Annie, Katniss just broke up with me too, but I'm okay. We need to pretend it doesn't affect us okay? We can get through this." I say encouragingly. She breaks away from me and wipes her tears away from her glistening green eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, but you are right. I need to get over myself." She says, taking deep breaths to stop herself from crying again. "I just want a way to get back at Finnick for what he did to me," she said with a twinkle in her eye. This always happens when she has a plan. "You could get back at Katniss too if you want?" she says.

"Yeah, sure. What's your plan?" glad that she cheered up so quickly.

"Well we could date and make them jealous. It's just an idea but it might work," she says to me. Id o like the idea of making Katniss jealous.

"I'm in!" I say happily. "When do we put this in action? How about today after school in drama?" I question and she agrees. Then we start talking about random things until the rest of the class comes filing in. Amongst the mix I see Katniss and Finnick. Katniss walks over to Annie.

"Annie, I'm so sorry! Can we still be friends?" she asks worried. I notice she does look at me at all.

"Yeah sure Katniss! It's okay, I'm over it." Annie says,, brushing the topic aside. Katniss looks relieved and then she swishes her long, curly brown hair over her shoulder and walks over to her seat next to Finnick and Madge. She sits down and Finnick puts his arm around her shoulder and she smiles at him. I tense my hands and try to contain my anger at seeing them together.

"HOLD UP! When did this happen?!" Cato asks surprised pointing at Finnick and Katniss.

"Last night" Katniss laughed, her voice as sweet as honey and that calmed me down even though she was with another man. "We have sorted everything out though and we are all still friends," Katniss explained to the group.

I tell them all about drama and we talk about what play we might be doing and then Miss Trinket walks in and the day officially commences.

Finnick's POV:

*Time flash to drama*

"I WIN!" I yell happily as I burst into the drama room, with Katniss trailing behind me breathless.

"That was not fair! You cheated!" she yelled in fake anger and I smile at her. She smiles back and kisses me on the cheek. We are the first ones here so we pull some chairs for the class of 20 and we laugh and joke about as we do so. Then we sit down in the middle and chat.

"I feel a bit bad for what we put Annie and Peeta through," Katniss admits, lying across three chairs and resting her head on my lap. I run my hands gently through her hair as I remind her that we are all friends again and that they are fine with us dating. "Yeah I guess so. Well at least one good thing came from this," she said sitting up and looking at me and biting her lip.

"And what might that be?" I ask raising an eyebrow and leaning in.

"That we are finally together…" she finishes and she fills in the gap between us and kisses me. It's just a short kiss but it still leaves me breathless. After that some more people come into the room including Peeta and Annie, who seem to be holding hands. This pisses me off a little bit. We just broke up and she has a rebound boyfriend already! Katniss notices that I tense up and bit and she rubs my thigh gently and this relaxes me. I see she looks a bit angry too at Peeta but I kiss her on the cheek and she calms down. They sit down next to me and Katniss.

"When did you two get together?" Katniss asks calmly.

"At lunch, Peeta admitted he had feelings for me for a while now and he didn't know how to tell me and I felt the same way," Annie says excitedly, gripping Peeta's arm just the way she used to do to me when we were dating. I don't mind though, I have Katniss.

I look around and see who the class consisted of. There was our group of course and there was Delly and her ex called Chris, Bex and her boyfriend Dan, there was Thresh, Foxface, Gloss, Cashmere, Alfie and finally Jordan.

Just as all of our group is about to start talking Miss Trinket walks in and I hear Katniss sigh in annoyance and I chuckle as I put my arm around her and she smiles up at me.

"Hello drama students of 2015! By the end of the winter term we should have finished our production of…" she starts and we wait anxiously to hear what play or musical we will be doing. "The Fault In Our Stars! To make it more interesting we will be adding a song as well "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade, because it fits what happens in the play. There will be auditions held tomorrow at lunch for the parts so you can start practising now!" Miss Trinket said. She handed out scripts to everyone of one part of the play and the lyrics to the song. Finnick and I broke off from the group to begin practising for Hazel and Augustus.

"Can we do the song first? I haven't heard your voice for ages and I love it," I beg.

"I don't feel like singing!" She says tiredly and I pout and she gives in. "Ugh fine" she laughs. She walks over to the piano and we start to sing the song. We alternate parts and we become really emotional and feel the meaning of the song just like Miss Trinket told us to.

We finish and see everyone staring at us with looks of awe on their facing apart from Annie and Peeta who look like they are fuming with envy and anger.

"Were we that bad?" Katniss asks me.

"Bad? Katniss you were amazing! Your voice is beautiful, just like you," I say to her and she blushes wildly.

"That was fantastic!" says Miss Trinket, who wiped a tear away from her eyes. She is always so dramatic. "You two are so talented!"

Katniss and I blush and then we get onto practising our acting.

*Time flash to auditions*

"Katniss you will do fine!" I say to her giving her a hug. We are going on to audition last and Katniss is having last minute stage fright. She returns the hug.

"Thanks Finnick," and she tiptoes to give me a kiss on my cheek and that makes me flush. I still can't get over how beautiful she is. Every time we touch she makes me crazy. I can't believe I have waited this long to finally ask her out.

"NEXT!" Miss Trinket yells and we come onto the stage. Peeta and Annie went on before us and now they are back in the crowd watching us. We are acting first so we get right into that:

**Finnick**

How cool is that? A skeleton being

used as a playground.

**Katniss**

You do love your symbols.

**Finnick**

Speaking of which...

_(Finnick stands up, takes a cigarette, puts it in his mouth. He_

_clears his throat.)_

**Finnick**

You're probably wondering why

you're sitting here eating a bad

cheese sandwich and drinking orange

juice with a guy in a Rik Smits

jersey.

**Katniss**

It has crossed my mind.

**Finnick**

Hazel Grace, like so many before

you - and I say this with great

affection - you spent your Wish...

moronically.

**Katniss**

I was thir-

**Finnick**

Hush! I'm in the midst of a grand

soliloquy here.

**Katniss**

Sorry. Please, continue...

**Finnick**

You were young. Impressionable. The

Grim Reaper staring you in the

face. And the fear of dying with

your one true wish left ungranted

led you to rush into making one you

didn't really want, for how could

little Hazel Grace, having never

read "An Imperial Affliction" ever

know that her one TRUE wish was to

visit Mr. Peter Van Houten in his

Amsterdamian exile.

_(Katniss nods in agreement.)_

**Finnick**

If you were smart, you would have

saved your wish till the time in

your life when you really knew your

true self.

_(Finnick stops talking. Katniss is confused.)_

**Katniss**

But I... didn't save it.

_(Finnick smiles)_

**Finnick**

Good thing I saved mine.

_(Katniss cocks her head to one side confused)_

Got it in exchange for the leg.

And I still have it.

_(Katniss starts to realise)_

**Katniss**

Are you saying -

**Finnick**

I'm not gonna give you my Wish or

anything. But I too have an

interest in meeting Peter Van

Houten and it wouldn't make much

sense to meet him without the girl

who introduced me to his book, now

would it?

_(Katniss' eyes widen)_

I talked to the Genies and they're

in total agreement.

We leave on May third.

(_Katniss is so excited that she grabs Finnick and pulls him into a_

_hug. Their faces close, lips inches apart, and just when it_

_looks like something might happen )_

**Katniss**

Wait a minute.

Are you only doing this so I'll

kiss you?

(_Finnick blinks a few times.)_

**Katniss**

Cause I'd totally kiss you either

way.

_(Kiss each other magically for a while and then they break apart)_

Seriously... why are you doing

this?

We finish the script to a round of applause and Miss Trinket again wiping away her omnipresent tears. Then we sing Terrible Things.

_Finnick:_

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything,_

_To fall in love truly was all I could think,_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen._

_She said…_

_**Katniss:**_

_**Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_

_**I can't help but notice you're staring at me.**_

_**I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe,**_

_**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me. **_

_**Now son I'm only telling you this because life**_

_**Can do terrible things.**_

_Finnick:_

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink,_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything._

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care,_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

_I said: Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care, no I'm asking you please,_

_You know that I love you will you marry me?_

_**Katniss: **_

_**Now son I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things**_

_**You'll learn one day, **_

_**I hope and I pray that God,**_

_**Shows you differently.**_

_Finnick:_

_She said…_

_**Katniss:**_

_**Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing,**_

_**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks,**_

_**Please don't be sad now I really believe,**_

_**You were the greatest, thing that ever happened to me…**_

_Finnick:_

_Slow….._

_So slow…._

_I fell to the ground on my knees._

_**Finnick and Katniss:**_

_**So don't fall in love there's just too much to loose,**_

_**If given the choice then I'm begging you choose to,**_

_**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you,**_

_**I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you.**_

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this because life,**_

_**Can do terrible things…**_

This time when we finish we get a standing ovation and everyone is cheering and congratulating us as we come off of the stage.

"You were amazing!" Katniss said to me, turning to face me.

"Not as amazing as you…" I say and we lean towards each other and kiss and the crowd burst out into cheering again. When we break away we both go red and quickly navigate to our seats.

Our friends congratulate us and say we did great but when Peeta and Annie say it they seem a bit frosty but I brush it off and pretend I didn't notice.

"Okay! We have our cast list! For Hazel Grace Lancaster we have Katniss Everdeen! For Augustus Waters we have Finnick Odair! Isaac is Peeta, Annie is Mrs. Lancaster, Cato is Mr, Lancaster, Clove is Monica, Marvel is Peter Van Houten, Madge is Kaitlyn, Johanna is Doctor Maria, Delly and Dan are Augustus' parents, Bex is Lidewij Vligenthart and everyone else is going to help with the backgrounds and everything else!" Miss Trinket announces who is who and then hands out our proper scripts. "I'm so proud of you," I whisper in Katniss' ear and she smiles at me. END OF CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed x Cya xx 


	17. Chapter 15

**NEW CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed the last one x**

**This will be in Katniss' POV and maybe Peeta's POV. Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV:

*1 month later*

"I am not wearing that skimpy thing," Johanna protests with defiance in her voice. It's Annie's birthday today so we have all decided to go out clubbing to celebrate.

"Johanna just put this on!" Annie says as she throws a pair of black shorts and a red shirt at Johanna's head. "Finnick's already waiting with the rest of the guys."

Finnick and I broke up. The excitement and the spark that was once there had died out and we both agreed to stop seeing each other. On the same day Peeta and Annie broke up as well which was very convenient. I'm pretty sure they were never actually dating in the first place. Seeing as Finnick can't stand being single, he went over to Annie straight away to apologise for everything he did and Annie delightedly took him back. I, however, am still single. I miss Peeta. Since we broke up Peeta and I have become rivals again and we rarely speak to each other anymore which hurt because it reminds me of the time when we used to date and he was so loving and kind. Tonight might be my chance to get him back though and see if he actually wants me or if he was just playing hard to get.

I am wearing a blue dress that goes to my mid thigh and despite the ache in my heart I feel good and I am ready to have a good time with my friends. Maybe then I can stop being as blue as my dress.

We all leave Annie's place (seeing as it is the holidays) at 9 o clock and all jump in Clove's car. We then speed off to the nightclub.

"Someone put on the radio, I'm bored," I hear Johanna whine from the back and so Annie leans forward and switches the radio on and Boyfriend by Justin Bieber comes on. "OH MY GOD!" she yells.

"TURN THAT OFF NOW!" I shout and Annie hurriedly tampers with the dials on the radio and to my relief Paramore are playing Still into You. We all sing along happily.

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together,_

_I need the other one to hold you make you feel, make you feel better._

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other,_

_But when our fingers interlock you can't deny, can't deny that your worth it._

_But after all this time,_

_I'm still into you._

_I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you._

_And baby even on our worst night, I'm into you._

_Let 'em wonder how we got his far, _

_But baby I don't need to wonder at all._

_Cause after all this time, _

_I'm still into you._

Unfortunately, we arrive before the song could finish and we spot the guys close to the front of the line to get inside of "The Capitol" so we hurry up and park the car. We rush towards them and we hear shouts of anger behind us because we "queue jumped".

"Oh shut up," Clove says over her shoulder passively to the people complaining. When we finally reach the boys, the girls go to up their respective boyfriends whilst Peeta and I just stand next to each other awkwardly.

"So... how are you?" I ask. I hate being in awkward situations and this is proving out to be in my top ten list of awkward situations beating the time when I accidentally forgot to close the toilet stall door and the time when someone said "Happy Birthday" to me and I said back "You too!".

"Fine. I would be better if you hadn't stomped on my heart but eh, we can't all have what we want." He says. Ouch. That was harsh. I tuck some strays behind my ear and answer him back.

"Haven't I apologised enough for that already. And here's an idea: why don't you build a bridge and get over it," I say annoyed and as I finish I huff.

"That's the kind of thing a person with no heart would say..." he says solemnly in return and then- seeing as we were about to enter- turns away from me and walks inside the club behind Finnick and Marvel. There go any chances of making up with him. I flash my id at the security guard at the door, get my hand stamped and then I walk inside and am momentarily blinded by the flashing lights and deafened by the booming bass. I look around and I see Annie and Clove and Johanna dancing so I go over and dance as well.

"You and Peeta still aren't good are you?" Clove asks concerned.

"Nope," I say popping the "p" as I spin around. "Love hurts," I say sadly.

"Actually being lonely hurts and being rejected hurts but people confuse that with love. Come on Katniss lets have a good time tonight," Annie says happily and I smile at her and twirl again and as I do I spot a guy dancing towards us. "Guy in a red shirt approaching at 4 o clock," I say to the girls and then we all get in a circle formation. We have been to enough clubs to know that when guys walk over they most likely aren't going to have a nice conversation with us and they are probably going to try something. So we made this technique to stop anyone trying to make a move. We continue dancing and Johanna winks at me so I know that he is right beside me. As I dance I notice that he breaks through the circle and starts dancing with us and we all make subtle eye contact whilst dancing and move closer together to try and close him off from the circle. However it doesn't work so Johanna accidentally on purpose pours her drink all over him whilst pretending to grind with him and whilst he is distracted we run away laughing.

"God he was creepy," Annie laughs whilst looking over her shoulder to check he wasn't watching us again.

"I know right!" I say in return and we all laugh and dance for a while longer until I decide I need a drink and until Cato whisks Clove away to dance. I walk over to the bar, sit down, and order a shot of something strong and throw it down my neck, enjoying the burning sensation as it ran down my throat. I had a couple more and then someone comes and sits down next to me. At first I think it is Cato as I catch a flash of blonde hair but I turn my head and realise it's someone I have never seen before.

"Can I buy you your next round?" he asks politely, smiley cutely at me and I can't help but say yes. He has vibrant green eyes like Annie and blonde hair like Cato and he has dimples when he smiles just like Peeta. Even though he is sitting down he looks quite tall. "I wonder if your name is as beautiful as your face?" he says smiling shyly at me and I blush.

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I say back blushing.

"I was right then. That's a pretty name. I'm Connor Rylan. So Katniss, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I want to know more about you," he asks sweetly and so I tell him about my university, my singing, my friends, and Prim and my mother, with him commenting or making jokes occasionally

"Enough about me," I say after swallowing another drink. I'm starting to feel abit woozy now but I love the taste of the tonic so I keep going. He also seems to be getting abit drunk too as his eyes that were once clear are now hazy and unfocused. "Tell me about you, Connor," I say and he tells me about his life. It turns out we are from the same university but we had just never met before. We talk and drink for around 5 more minutes and by that time we are really drunk.

"Can I kiss you Katniss Everdeen?" he says out of the blue in his hazy state and I say yes. I have no reason not to, but as I lean in I feel betrayal. Just as my eyelids flutter closed I feel myself being dragged away from Connor. My eyes snap open and I see Peeta holding my arm and pulling me away from him.

"What is your problem?" I ask him harshly as I try to break free. I turn to Connor and pull a face that hopefully conveys that I am sorry and he nods his head in understanding and turns back to the bar tender. "Let go of me!"I yell at him but I doubt he can hear me over the music. I see in his other hand he has a bottle of a spirit so I guess he is drunk too. Eventually, I give up trying to break Peeta's strong hold and let him take me to wherever he was taking me. We reach the back of the club and Peeta opens the door leading to the back alley and drags me through. Then he shoves me against a wall and starts making out with me but I shake him off. "What are you doing?" I ask exasperatedly and he sighs heavily.

"Just kiss me," he says in a husky, sexy voice that makes my skin crawl with excitement, my heart skip and beat, and makes me melt inside. I let my heart take over and I oblige. He roughly slams me against the wall and starts to kiss me. I pour my all my emotions out into the kiss. At first the kiss is slow and soft but as it draws on it becomes more intense and intimate and it makes me want more. More than I'm willing to give right now. A low noise comes from the back of Peeta's throat that makes shivers travel down my spine and I'm sure my heart is about to break free of my chest. I move my hands from his waist and wrap them around his neck and gently pull at his blonde hair and he groans again. His hands snake around my waist, pulling me ever so closer to him and I deepen the kiss further and moan his name into the kiss and I feel him smirk. He nibbles my bottom lip and makes me shudder with anticipation, so I return the favour, tasting the twang of alcohol, whilst tugging a little harder on his hair and moaning louder all the while. He does the same and eventually, we unwillingly break off, gasping for air.

"Do you forgive me yet?" I whisper to him, our lips mere millimetres apart.

"Of course," he whispers back seductively and I shiver again. He has no idea what effect he has on me.

"Good," I whisper provocatively at him and then kiss him on the cheek before walking back into the club.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
